Mes Ailes sont celles de la Liberté ! ABANDONNEE
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: On l'appelle l'Homme le plus fort de l'Humanité.C'est un surnom qu'Erwin lui a donné.C'est devenu véridique jusqu'à devenir une fatalité pour Levi.On ne le défie pas.On ne peut le vaincre. "Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça..." Quelqu'un a joué avec le destin et Levi et Erwin se sont rencontré en 829. "-Mon nom est Erwin Smith,et toi ? … Est ce que tu viens du district Clandestin ?"
1. Est ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

**Bienvenue à toi pour cette nouvelle fanfiction, portant sur le merveilleurs univers de Shingeki no Kyojin !**  
 **Oui, je sais j'écris déjà d'autres fanfictions, mais je n'aime pas travailler tout le temps sur le même sujet, donc le même manga. Alors j'en ai plusieurs en même temps. Au moins, cela prouve que l'inspiration est présente !**

 **Je pense que cette fanfiction sera longue, du moins je l'espère. Je vais faire un petit résumé avant que vous ne commenciez l'histoire, pour vous « introduir dans l'hsitoire » peut on dire :**

 _ **« On l'appelle**_ **« l'Homme le plus fort de l'Humanité** _ **». C'est un surnom qui lui a été affublé par le major Erwin Smith afin de démontrer ce que peuvent faire les Bataillons d'Exploration, qu'ils ont le pouvoir d'anéantir le règne des Titans. Puis par la suite, cela est devenu véridique, jusqu'à en devenir une fatalité pour son porteur. On ne le défie pas. On ne peut le vaincre.**_  
 **« Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ... »**  
 _ **Pour l'instant, l'histoire va retracée le passé de Levi, mais refait à ma sauce, avec pour élément déclencheur, la rencontre entre lui et Erwin à seulement un dizaine d'années.**_  
 _ **Quelqu'un s'est amusé à emmêler les fils du destin et à voulu que cette rencontre se fasse en l'an 829 …**_  
 **« - Mon nom est Erwin Smith, et toi ? … Est ce que tu viens du district Clandestin ? »**

 **J'espère que ce grand résumé aura eu raison de vous et que vous allez lire ce chapitre et qu'il sera à votre goût.**  
 **Dans cette fanfiction, je compte développer la théorie que j'ai sur l'origine de la famille Ackerman. Vous verrez de quoi je veux parler durant l'avancement de l'histoire ! ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : _« Est ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? »_**

* * *

 _Depuis que les Titans sont apparus, l'Humanité s'est retranchée sur son dernier territoire, derrière trois murs. A partir de l'extérieur : le mur Maria, le mur Rose, le mur Sina. La capitale se situe le plus au centre. Le centre d'activité de l'Humanité, incluant le gouvernement et l'économie._

 _De magnifiques palais bordent la périphérie de la capitale et ceux qui vivent ici ont la garantis d'avoir une vie prospère. Cependant, même dans cette sublime capitale … Non, peut être précisément à cause de cette prospérité, il y a aussi un côté sombre et étrange._

 _Sous la ville, quadrillant la capitale, il y a un vaste souterrain._

 _Le district Clandestin._

 _D'après les documents anciens, il aurait été brièvement proposé que les humains vivent sous terre pour échapper aux Titans. Protégée par les ténèbres, c'était l'endroit le plus sûr afin que la population puisse y vivre. Mais le manque de lumière solaire causerait de graves maladies, comme l'arthrite. A la fin, l'immigration à été arrêtée, et les ruines qu'il restait sont devenus un repaire pour les criminels et les pauvres._

 _Un lieu abandonné, son sort scellé par l'Exode, la ville souterrain maintenant transformé en bidonville, à même été abandonnée par la monarchie. Dans ces terres privées des lueurs du soleil, il est courant que ses hôtes grandissent … puis dépérissent sans jamais avoir pu voir la surface._

 _Maintenant, même la Brigade Spéciale n'y est pas la bienvenue._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **An 829 :**

 _ **Mur Sina, Capitale Mitras.**_

Aujourd'hui, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, illuminant les rues de la capitale du territoire humain, que l'on nomme Mitras. Ses habitants en profitent pour se promener, quoi de plus logique après tout. Dans ces rues baignées de la vive lumière de l'astre solaire, parmis les nombreux habitants promeneurs, une silhouette se faufile à travers le cohut, son pas inaudible. La silhouette cherche à s'enfuir, très probablement quelque chose, ou sûrement quelqu'un plutôt. Une masse sombre passe pour se glisser dans l'interstice d'une ruelle, se collant au mur tout en regardant vers les rues passantes.

Le propriétaire de l'ombre et par conséquent de la silhouette, se trouve être un très jeune adolescent, âgé de pas plus de treize années. Son habillement quelque peu léger prouve qu'il n'a pas sa place dans la capitale de la noblesse et que ses gains ne doivent pas être des plus élevés. Ses iris grises perçantes regardent avec une certaine méfiance la rue, attentif à tout mouvements.

On peut voir des soldats armées de fusils courant dans toute la ville, à la recherche d'un certain individu, à en croire leurs regards furetant la mêlé d'habitants. Ils n'ont pas l'air spécialement ravis, c'est certain.

L'adolescent fait claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement.

Les Brigades Spéciales sont déjà à sa recherche.

Un très léger et à peine audible bruit de claquetis d'une goûtte s'échouant sur le sol résonne dans l'étroite ruelle sombre. Mais au lieu de posséder une couleur transparente, cette goûtte est teinté de la couleur carmine du sang, suivit inlassablement de plusieurs autres pour commencer à former une petite flaque d'un liquide poisseux qui s'échappe d'une plaie au niveau de l'épaule appartenant à l'adolescent dont la main est pressée contre celle ci, dans une veine tentative d'empêcher le fluide vital de s'échapper de son corps d'enfance déjà bien taillé et robuste.

C'est seulement lorsque les soldats sont hors de vue que l'enfant peut se permettre de souffler un peu. Mais cette période est de courte durée. Il faut toujours surveillé ses arrières en ce monde si petit et cruel. Quelqu'un vient vers lui, de l'autre côté. Ce n'est pas un soldat, le bruit de son pas indique qu'il ne fait pas attention à ce qui l'entoure et que c'est à n'en pas doûter un adolescent plus âgé que lui. Cette personne a probablement été attiré par son ombre de fuyard.  
Levi, car le nom de celui c'est cela, se retourne brusquement vers un blond qui le regarde avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée. Ses yeux bleus viennent s'accrocher à l'épaule ensanglanté du blessé.

« - Est ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? interroge le nouvel arrivant qui continue son avancé, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Ta plaie doit être profonde pour que tu perdes autant de sang. »

Le vagabond se contente juste de fixer l'étrange individu qui semble légèrement plus âgé que lui. Il est issu d'une bonne famille à en croire son accoutrement. Un bruit métallique se fait entendre, attirant l'attention des deux garçons sur le dédale où vient de s'échapper un objet de sa place dans une poche intérieur du vêtement du blessé.

Une lame.

Une lame bien aiguisé teinté d'un liquide carmin dont on ne peut doûter la provenance.

La bourge écarquille ses yeux qu'il porte sur le noirâtre à l'air de sauvage, dangereux.

Levi reste immobile, prêt à intervenir si la situation ne tourne pas en sa faveur, ce qui devient de plus en plus probable en fonction des secondes qui semblent passer très lentement. Il est fort, il peut immobilisé en même pas deux secondes cette personne, et même le tuer s'il s'agite un peu trop.

Mais non.

Le blond qui s'était arrêté, reprend son avancé, lentement, comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal blessé qu'il veut apprivoiser.

« - Mon nom est Erwin Smith, et toi ? Commence t-il, la voix douce et lente, un sourire rassurant sur ses pâles lèvres. »

Aucune réponse ne lui est rendu, hormis un froncement de sourcil de la part de celui qu'il approche et un regard sacrément noir pour quelqu'un de cette âge là qui en dissuaderait plus d'un, à n'en pas doûter. Mais pas Erwin. Peut être parce qu'il s'agit d'un suicidaire car il aime le danger et fleurté avec la mort ?

« - Est ce que tu viens du district Clandestin ? continue le blond, s'attendant à une réaction de l'autre. »

Et cela fonctionne.

A peine la dernière question est posé que le noble se retrouve plaqué avec une extrème violence à l'undes deux murs de la ruelle, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse s'échapper. Face à lui, le noirâtre la maintenant par les bras au dessus de sa tête, afin qu'il ne puisse bouger alors qu'une lame, celle qui était par terre lui est mise juste sous le cou, effleurant sa peau qui laisse suinter une perle de sang.

Charmant.

Les yeux dans les yeux, dans un silence devenant de plus en plus oppressant, les deux adolescents se défient du regard. L'un essayant de faire flancher l'autre qui le maintient, juste pour prouver qu'il ne fera rien de mal. Aucun ne flanche, mais tout deux savent parfaitement bien qui a l'emprise sur l'autre. C'est peut être évident pour certain en vu de leur position, mais en réalité, c'est le contraire.

Erwin prend la parole, sa voix est assurée, comme si la mort n'est pas une chose qu'il redoute. Il n'a pas peur de se faire tuer et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il a le dessus sur son assaillant. Un proie qui accepte la mort est une proie qui a gagné contre son chasseur. Du moment quue ce n'est pas du suicide du moins, là c'est différent. C'est plus de la lâcheté qu'autre chose. C'est la raison pour laquelle Levi ne peut tuer le garçon, car c'est comme une défaite. Et une défaite face à un noble, il n'en veut pas.

« - Si tu ne te fais pas soigner rapidement, ta plaie risque de s'infecter et tu pourrais en mourir. Ou alors tu peux tout aussi bien mourir par perte de sang. ennonce le plus vieux des deux. Laisse moi m'en occuper. propose t-il. Je ne te ferai rien de plus, je te le promet. »

Le salaud.

Il a tout prévu dans sa tête.

Le noirâtre reste encore un moment aveant e se décider à bouger. Toutefois, il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser toucher par le blond. Chacun garde ses microbes pour soi, qu'est ce qu'il croit ! Alors il commence à se détourner, mais il s'arrête lorsqu'une main empoigne son bras non blessé, bien décidé à l'arrêter pour prendre soin de lui.

« - Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. insiste le noble, ses yeux pétillants. S'il te plait. rajoute t-il presque en le suppliant, ce qui étonne le vagabond d'autant plus. »

Le vagabond tourne sa tête et encre ses pupilles orageuses dans celle emplis d'une pureté innocente de l'autre.

« - Retire tes sales pattes de là, le blondinet. grogne finalement le vagabond en reprenant son bras dans un mouvement brusque. »

Erwin en tombe au sol sur les fesses. Il est dubitatif. Très peu de personnes lui adresse la parole à cause de ses idées d'hérétiques et étrangement, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, il veut que ce garçon l'accepte. Il n'a même pas la certitude de la revoir un autre jour. S'il prend en compte les mouvements violents, la langue acérée de l'adolescent et ses fortes probables origines, alors la saule manière de se faire écouter, c'est …

Sans crier garde, le blond vient faucher les jambes de l'autre qui, ne s'y attendant absolument pas, s'écrase sur le sol, sa tête manquant de heurter le sol. Il ne réagitn pas lorsque son assaillant se met à califourchon au dessus de lui pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite et en plus, met ses mains au dessus de sa tête, limitant encore plus ses mouvements.

Levi fronce d'autant plus ses sourcils, montrant son énervement.

« - Oï, qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? raille t-il, très peu content de s'être fait dominer si facilement.

\- Laisse-moi te soigner. répète le blond. S'il te plait.

\- Tsk. »

Avec une facilité déconcertante, le vagabond se redresse, se dégageant par la même occasion de la personne au dessus de lui. Sans prendre la peine de se lever, il vient caler son dos contre le mur le plus proche. Erwin le regarde faire, incrédule. Une veine semble pulser sur le front du blessé.

« - Bon tu te magnes, le blondinet ? J'ai pas que ça à faire. grogne une nouvelle fois Levi.

\- Oui ! son air joyeux déplait fortement à l'autre. Il vient s'agenouiller devant son cadet et fixe la plaie d'où s'échappe du sang. Je peux ? dit-il en désignant l'épaule teintée de rouge.

\- Vas-y.

\- Je me permet alors. »

S'il a demandé s'il pouvait, c'est parce qu'il doit baisser la manche de la veste qui couvre l'endroit blessé et baisser le col du vêtement en dessous. Cela est presque comme déshabiller en fait … Un peu hésitant, le blond s'exécute et examine la plaie plus que présent, faite à n'en pas douter par une arme blanche. Malgré sa taille, un bandage suffira amplement. Faire couler de l'alcool dessus serait tout de même préférable, tant pis. On fait avec les moyens du bord.

Sans réfléchir plus, le plus grand hôte son jabot blanc d'autour de son cou et dégae un peu plus l'épaule du blessé. Ce sera un peu petit, toutefois comme dit précédement, on fait avec les moyens du bord. Le soigneur tente d'engager la conversation pendant son ouvrage.

« - Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. Quel est ton nom ?

\- … Tu portes attention à ces futilitées. ce n'est pas une question, juste une constatation faite à haute voix et son interlocuteur le comprend tout de suite, car il est du genre à ne pas poser de question, de ce qu'il en a constaté.

\- Il est préférable de savoir comment nommer les personne que l'on cotoie. s'explique Erwin, posément. Tu n'en as pas ? »

Cette remarque fait grincer des dents son interlocuteur.

« - Crois pas que parce qu'on est pas dans un registre d'Etat Civil, qu'on a pas d'identité ! ….. Levi. pendant un instant, le blond pensait ne jamais recevoir de réponse.

\- Levi … répète le blond. »

Il trouve ce nom doux et beau en bouche. Pas agressif, le contraire de celui qui le porte en fait, à moins qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un façade et qu'au fond de lui, il soit comme son prénom. Dans ce cas là, il veut découvrir le vrai Levi. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Erwin trouve ce nom étrange. Il a une sonorité qui lui est étrangère, comme venant d'ailleurs. Il a l'impression que dire ce prénom n'est pas dans ses droits et qu'il ne le mérite pas. Cette impression est vraimnt étrange …

« - J'aime bien. avoue t-il au bout d'un moment. En tournant son regard sur l'aute, il croit décéler de très légères rougeurs sur ses joues pâles. Il ne doit pas être habitué à recevoir des compliments. Est ce que … tu viens vraiment du district Clandestin ? J'ai vu les Brigades Spéciales de la ville circuler partout. C'est rare qu'ils s'agitent autant.

\- Ils vont se lasser dans même pas une heure.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Ce sont juste des branleurs. Ils cherchent pas vraiment à s'occuper des criminels qui grouillent _en bas_. déclare avec nonchalance le clandestin.

\- Il me semble pourtant avoir entendu dire que l'accès n'avait rien de restreint … pense Erwin.

\- Tsk. Si t'as un passeport de citoyenneté, ouais. Mais c'est pas donné ces machins _là-bas_. Si t'es fort et rapide, t'as une chance de t'enfur, mais faut être taré pour tenté le coup. Regarde avec quoi je m'en tire … il fait une pause. De toute façon, les gens comme nous n'ont pas leur place en haut. T'es rapidement réexpédié à la case départ.

\- Dans ce cas … Si tu sais que l'on va te ramener d'où tu viens, pourquoi avoir prit le risque de venir ici ? interroge avec curiosité le noble qui ne comprend pas ce raisonnement.

\- … Va savoir. il lève son regard vers le ciel que l'on peut voir à travers les toits. Peut être que j'avais juste envie de revoir le ciel ou un truc du même genre. »

Un blanc se fait durant lequel Erwin est pensif. A t-il bien entendu ? « Revoir le ciel » est bien ce que l'autre a dit non ? Curieux …

« - Quel âge as tu, Levi ?

\- Ah ? Treize ans, environ. répond le questionné évasivement.

\- Si tu n'es pas inscrit sur le registre d'Etat Civil, alors tu peux mentir sur ton âge si tu falsifie un passeport de citoyenneté … le blond est pensif, pour la plus grande incompréhension de la personne en face de lui. Pourquoi lui parle t-on soudainement de ça ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, toi ?

\- Pour faire simple … Si tu veux reste à la surface, il faut que tu gagnes ta place ici, c'est bien cela ? l'autre hoche la tête fébrilement. Si tu rejoinds l'armée, ce sera le cas, n'est ce pas ?

\- … T'es stupide ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tsk. Au cas où t'aurais pas encore pigé, le blondinet, je suis un criminel. il fronce les sourcils. J'ai déjà tué et sans remord. il se lève.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Ça se voit. Autant profiter du soleil. »

Erwin se relève également. Il avise la tache de sang bien visible sur les vêtements de son cadet et décide de retirer sa veste qu'il met sur les épaules du noirâtre dont le regad semble quasiment l'interroger.

« - Aves du sang sur tes vêtements, tu ne seras pas tranquille. s'explique le noble. Je te donne ma veste.

\- Mmh. Merci … murmure Levi, donnant un sourire à son homologue. »

La veste est beaucoup trop grande pour lui, du haut de son mètre quarante alors qu'Erwin doit en faire vingt de plus. Mais cela ne fait rien, il aime bien les vêtements trop grand pour lui, cela tombe bien. Il pose ensuite son regard orageux dans celui bleu ciel de l'autre.

« - Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? L'interroge au bout d'un moment le criminel. Personne de normalement constitué s'amuse à « prendre soin » d'un criminel des bas-fonds.

\- En fait … commence le bourgeois. Je l'ignore moi-même. Je pense que c'est parce que tu m'intrigue et que tu sembles seul.

\- Tsk. J'ai pas besoin de compagnie. »

Sur ces paroles, le noirâtre s'en va, laissant le blond seul dans cetet étroite ruelle.

Levi hume le parfond de la veste. Ce n'est pas une odeur qu'il a l'habitude de sentir dans les bas-fonds. Elle sent bon …

Le lendemain, en se promenant dans les rues, Erwin aperçoit le mystérieus jeune adoelscent de la veille, assit au bord de l'eau qui relie les différents districts entre eux. Sans réfléchir, il vient se joindre à lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Au bout d'une dixaine de minutes de silence, le nouvel arrivant entame la discussion.

« - Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Une heure ou deux. Environ. rajoute Levi.

\- Vraiment ? Tu aimes l'eau ?

\- Pas plus que nécessaire. Je préfère l'océan. »

Erwin a bien remarqué hier que l'enfant n'est pas du genre à beaucoup parlé. Il se contente de répondre aux questions qui lui sont posées quand bon lui semble. Quelque chose l'interpelle tout de même.

« - L'océan ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une vaste étendue d'eau à perte de vue, au delà des murs. son regard se fait lointain. Lorsqu'il il y a du soleil, il brille comme si c'était du verre. Il est tellement grand que lui et le ciel se réunissent à l'horizon pour ne faire qu'un.

\- Vraiment ? un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Ça à l'air vraiment beau. J'espère le voir un jour dans ce cas là.

\- Je crois qu'ici, on appelle ça « la mer ». Mais la différence entre les deux, c'est que la mer est salée.

\- Ce n'est pas possible que l'eau soit salée.

\- Va savoir … dit évasivement l'autre. »

Pendant plus de deux semaines, chaque jour se déroule ainsi, juste des échanges dans un lieu qui se voit différent à chaque rencontre, bien qu'Erwin trouve toujours le vagabond en train d'admiré le vaste ciel azur. Ils parlent du début de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne commence à faire acte de présence.

« - Comment est-ce ? La vie dans le district Clansdestin ? interroge le blond avec une curiosité à peine masqué.

\- … Lassant. Si tu survis le lendemain, tu peux déjà te réjouir. Dans ce monde, c'est ma loi du plus fort qui règne. Tu dois timposer, peu importe les moyens. Tu voles, tu défis, tu tues aussi parfois … C'est complètement stupide.

\- C'est un peu comme un jeu. constate le plus vieux.

\- Un jeu ? répète dubitatif l'autre.

\- Oui. La vie est juste un jeu géant où le but est de survivre. C'est là où tu veux en venir, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Levi. Pourquoi trouves tu la vie _là-bas_ stupide ? »

L'interroger semble réfléchir comment exprimer son point de vue de manière compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais cet endroit.

« - Tu vois les Bataillons d'Exploration ?

\- Oui. Erwin fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment le rapport avec le sujet.

\- Le taux de survie des souterrains, c'est la moitié, 30% environ.

\- Tant que cela ? s'étonne le blond.

\- Oui. Tu peux clamser pour beaucoup de choses. Trop pour toute les listées. Malnutrition, maladies, déshydratation, épuisement, suicides, meurtres, règlement de compte, accidents, folie, arthrite … Et j'en passe. On vit trente ans, tout au plus, à cause du dernier cas qui est dû au manque de lumière. annonce le vagabond avec son air des plus nonchalant, pour ne pas changer, comme s'il venait de faire un simple inventaire. Il doit me rester moins d'une vingtaine d'année, soit quinze à bouger normalement. Alors j'en profite.

\- … Comment fais tu pour dire cela ainsi et rester aussi calme en annonçant la durée maximale qu'il te reste à vivre si tu persistes à resterlà bas ? Demande, incrédule, le bourgeois. »

L'autre hausse les épaules, tiquant légèrement en ressentant une douleur à son épaule blessé.

« - Il faut se faire une raison. Si tu nies ce fait, tu deviens fou. son regard se fait lointain, pris dans des songes qui lui seul connais le contenu. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de ne pas finir comme ma mère. lâche t-il, mélancolique.

\- Elle est … ?

\- Décédée ? Oui. Elle travaillait dans un bordel, c'est courant pour les femmes et elle y a chopée une maladie qu'elle n'a pas pu traiter. »

Cette fois c'est un silence pesant qui prend place.

« - … Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons avant longtemps.

\- Ah ?

\- Je quitte la ville pour le mur Rose, afin de suivre la formation de soldat et intégré les Bataillons d'Exploration.

\- Pourquoi ce choix ? C'est intuile de se sacrifier pour combattre les Titans quand on vit dans le mur Sina.

\- Je suis intrigué par ce qu'il y a derrière les murs et l'histoire de l'Humanité avant qu'ils ne soient construits. L'histoire que tu m'as racontés sur cet « océan » m'a encore plus pousé à ce choix.

\- … Ne clamse pas à l'extérieur des murs.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, rassure toi. il fait un pause. Un jour je viendrais te chercher pour te sortir des souterrains. Toi non plus, ne meurt pas. Ne meurt pas sans avoir le ciel sous les yeux.

\- Me sous-estime pas, Erwin.

\- C'est une promesse ?

\- Si tu veux. répond Levi, les joues se teintant l'espace d'une seconde d'une couleur rosée.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors ! s'amuse le futur soldat. »

Erwin tend une main à celui qu'il considère maintenant comme son meilleur ami. Levi accepte cette poignée de main, mais au lieu de serrer la main, il serre au niveau de l'avant bras.

« - En-bas, on serre l'avant bras pour sceller une promesse. C'est comme si l'autre la gravait dans la chair de l'autre.

\- C'est poétique. sourit Erwin. »

Ainsi, leur accord est passé.

* * *

 **Ce premier chapitre était il à votre goût ?**  
 **Laissez un petite review, s'il vous plait, pour m'encourager à écrire et à poster les chapitres.**

 **NeahCampbell54 ~~**


	2. Vivre est ma revanche contre ce monde !

**Salut, je poste en ce beau jour bien trop ensoleillé, le deuxième chapitre de « Mes Ailes sont celles de la Liberté ! ». Je reconnaît qu'il est plutôt court, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour me rattraper au prochain, c'est promis !**

 **hisana03 :** _ **Salut et bienvenue à toi ! C'est plaisant de savoir que ce premier chapitre est à ton goût, qui est en effet, principalement basé sur la rencontre entre Levi et Erwin, le début d'une grande et forte amitié, ah ah ! ~ Comme dit en « introduction » dans le premier chapitre, je vais exploiter l'une de mes théories sur les Ackerman, alors que Levi connaisse l'existence de l'océan, une chose que très très peu connaisse, est primordial. Et puis, cela fait une motivation supplémentaire à Erwin pour intégrer les Bataillons d'Exploration, non ? ~ (oui, c'est même un gros clin d'oeil à Armin et Eren ! )**_  
 _ **C'est gentil, lorsque j'écris, je fais en sorte que le texte soit facile à lire et à comprendre, rectifiant par exemple des passages flous dans une réécriture complète. Désolé, désolé ! La prochaine rencontre entre Levi et Erwin sera dans plusieurs chapitres. Ce seront plutôt maintenant des points de vue de ce qui se passe chacun de leur côté.**_  
 _ **En fait … « No Regrets » et « Birth of Levi » ne sont que des supports pour cette histoire avec lesquels je me suis faits une frise chronologique des évènements dans quel ordre ils se dérouleront, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Levi sera enrôlé d'une autre manière dans les Bataillons d'Exploration, et ne voudra certainement pas « réduire au silence le blondinet » comme il le dit si bien … Farlan et Isabel seront présents, dans aussi plusieurs chapitres, il y aura même la rencontre entre Farlan et Levi détaillé, très probablement ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux t'emballer, ce n'est pas dérangeant, c'est même plutôt intéressant. Ouah, j'ai vraiment beaucoup écrit comme réponse ! Ah ah ah ~**_

 **Guest :** _ **Heureuse que le concept te plaise, le but de l'histoire est surtout de développer une théorie et des hypothèses, en fait … Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite, merci ! ~**_

 **Juune F :** _ **Bien le bonjour ! ~ Ce n'est rien, tu dois avoir tes occupations en dehors d'internet, comme tout le monde !**_  
 _ **Ah ah, j'ai fait très attention pour les fautes en tout genre, l'un des avantages de la réécriture, je pense ! Je pense surtout que je n'ai pas dû faire attention très principalement, car j'en fais vraiment très peu en temps normal. Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le premier chapitre soit désigné comme dynamique, car ce n'est que le prologue, pour tout te dire ! Pour ne pas l'éparpiller, j'ai fais une frise chronologique en fait, c'est plus simple, et j'ai écrit sur plusieurs jours, plutôt que de faire le maximum de ligne en un jour, comme je le fais d'habitude.**_  
 _ **Je t'ai expliqué ma théorie, alors je peux dire que le fait que Levi connaisse l'océan soit une des bases, comprends tu ? Seuls les livres sur l'extérieur le mentionne et donc … Je ne vais pas t'en dire plus, désolé, ce serait un peu du spoil sinon ! ~ Hé bien, voici la suite ! ~**_

 _ **Disclamer : Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, mais à Isayama-sama ! ~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** _ **« Vivre est ma revanche contre ce monde cruel, et la liberté contre l'Humanité ! »**_

* * *

Les ténèbres des souterrains engloutissent une silhouette enfantine, sans pitité pour ce petit être dont les pas résonnent à peine. Son murmure est à peine audible :

« - La police militaire … Ils sont forts … Je dois les surpasser … Ce monde est cruel et l'utopie n'existe pas. »

C'est dit tel une léthargie, inlassablement. Les yeux de l'enfant sont voilés, pleines d'une haine dirigée vers le monde entier.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **AN 833 :**

Une petite floppé de criminels est réunit dans un endroit de la ville, aboyant des mots inintelligibles concernant une démonstration de force qui se joue sous leurs yeux. Ce genre de chose sont monnaies courantes dans les bas-fonds. Il doit y en avoir plusieurs par jour, mais certainement pas des comme celle qui se joue actuellement. Un affrontement entre un gamin maigrelet et un adulte fort bien taillé.

« - Allez Easer, te laisse pas faire par ce mioche ! crient les autres.

\- Allez le môme, massacre le ! crient les autres »

L'appelé Easer est d'une carrure impressionnante et imposante, cependant malgré cela, il se fait vaincre par son opposant qui est un enfant. Enfant qui n'apprécie absolument pas le surnom dont on vient de lui affubler. Il a seize ans tout de même, pas dix ! Laissant son agacement prendee le dessus, le jeune homme plaque d'un coup sec son opposant au sol, faisant entendre un craquement sinistre par la même occasion. L'aura somber qui émane de lui en fait reculer plus d'un.  
Le jeune homme vient apposer une lame parfaitement aiguisé sous la gorge du vaincu.

« - Si tu m'appelles comme tu l'as fait, tu crèveras avant d'avoir pu dire « Titan », pigé ? il appuit sur la lame, faisait couler un mince filet de sang sur la peau du vaincu. J'ai un nom et c'est Levi, alors tu t'y tiens comme tout le monde. »

Levi se relève et commence à s'en aller, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici. Son ouïe bien plus développé que celle des autres capte un sifflement provenant du vent. Il se retourne, faisant glisser de la doublure de son vêtement, une lame tranchante pour la faire glisser d'un coup sec sur la gorge de son assaillant qui se revèle être le vaincu. Ses iris grises orageuses n'expriment rien en voyant le corps de l'homme tomber lourdement au sol. La voix glacial, il déclare de sa voix nonchalante :

« - J'ai oublié de dire que si tu m'attaquais une nouvelle fois, je t'exécuterais. C'était pourtant éloquant … il se détourne du corps à présent sans vie, reprenant son chemin comme si de rien n'était. »

Levi réajuste la veste noire posée sur ses épaules. Même si les années ont passées, elle est loin d'être trop petite, c'est même le contraire, elle est encore trop grande pour lui. C'en est presque vexant …

Une mèche de cheveux ébènes plutôt longue lui chatouille la nuque. De sa main pâle droite, il l'attrape afin de la regarder un instant, se disant qu'il va falloir qu'il se coupe les cheveux car ils deviennent trop longs à son goût. C'est sur cette pensée que Levi prend le chemin de son domicile.

Un étalage de pomme dont le marchand est occupé à converser avec unepersonne croise son chemin. Elles ont une belle couleur rouge qui prouve qu'elles doivent être juteuses. Ces fruits doivent être arrivé très tôt le matin dans les souterrains et viennent sûrement du mur Maria, c'est là bas qu'on trouve les plus belles, d'après Erwin.

Le noirâtre hausse les épaules à la pensée du blond. Qu'importe.

Le vagabond s'approche de l'étalage, passe devant sans s'arrêter ni même jeter un coup d'oeil. Faire ceci le démasquerait, car il montre qu'il est intéressé, et il faut feindre le contraire quand on vole on fait un accord. Notion de survit que Kanney lui a apprit quand il était sous sa tutelle. Comme il est de son côté gauche, il se serre de sa main droite pour prendre avec discrétion l'un des fruits qu'il cache à l'aide de sa veste et personne ne le remarque. Avec le temps, faier ce genre de chose devient un vrai jeux d'enfant. Il fait ce genre de chose depuis son plus jeune âge. Une fois assez éloigné de l'étalage et par conséquent du marchand, Levi sort de sa cachette l'aliment et plante ses dents dedans.

Juteuse, comme prévue.

Il ne tarde pas à arriver à son habitacle. Directement, il va dans ce qui lui sert de salle d'eau pour se mettre face à un semblant de miroir. Il s'empare de ciseaux et grâce à ceux ci, et à son reflet, il coupe ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. D'abord il repasse un coup en haut de sa nuque, ne laissant que de très courts cheveux, puis s'occupent de ses mèches, plus longues qu'il ne fait qu'égaliser. Même si ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il compte avouer à haute voix, il aime bien cette coiffure.

Cela fait, il part prendre une très rapide douche. Il n'aime pas barboter dans l'eau et en utiliser beaucoup ici, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler se ruiner inutilement. C'est pourquoi il ressort de la pièce en moins de cinq minutes. Rapide mais efficace, peut on dire.

Il quitte sa salle d'eau, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon. Une serviette est posé sur lesommet de son crâne, avec laquelle il frictionnes ses cheveux noires soigneusement. Levi part se préparer une tasse de thé et une fois cela fait, il vient s'installer à la petite table de l'habitation.

Ses iris grises se perdent dans le fond de sa tasse alors qu'un souvenir refait surface dans son esprit.

 _Sa mère est à ses côtés, lui est assit sur une chaise. La jeune femme tient une paire de ciseaux dans sa main droite avec lesquelles elle coupe ses mèches noires trop longues. Elle sourit alors que ses doigts pâles caressent tendrement le cuir chevelu de son seul et unique fils._

 _« - Tu as de beaux cheveux, Levi. elle sourit, malgré sa voix faible. »_

 _Elle reprend ce qu'elle faisait avant de s'arrêter, un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres._

Levi s'extirpe de ses pensées et ingurgite sa tasse de thé tranquillement. Il décide ensuite d'aller se promener dans les rues de la ville, n'ayant de toute manière que cela à faire pour passer le temps. Tout ce qu'il attend lui, c'est que la Faucheuse l'emporte. Il est né prisonnier, pourquoi irait il mourir différement ? Il est lassé de vivre. Le monde ne veut pas de lui et cette fatalité, il a finit par l'accepter. Il veut au moins mourir sain d'esprit, merci bien !

A force de déambuler dans les différentes rues, le vagabond arrive à un endroit de la cité souterraine qu'il ne reconnaît pas, près des frontières, très probablement. L'endroit est sombre. Bien trop sombre. Mais il ne s'arrête pas dans sa marche. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sait qu'il doit continuer son ascension dans les ténèbres.

Au bout d'un long moment, de la lumière se fait voir, puissante, tellement … réaliste. Fronçant ses sourcils, le vagabond s'avance vers la lumière qui devient de plus en plus omniprésente. Il entend l'eau couler juste à côté de lui. Il tourne son regard et voit qu'effectivement, il y a une sorte de petite rivière juste à côté de lui.

De plus en plus curieux …

Après quelques minutes, le criminel débouche dans une sorte de grotte où l'issue est au dessus de sa tête, grande, décoré de feuillage luxuriant. On peut voir la vaste ciel azuré et le soleil briller. Des oiseaux volent dans le ciel azurée.

 _C'est beau …_

Levi écarquille ses iris grises dans lesquelle se reflètent le ciel, leur donnant sa belle couleur bleu.

 _C'est magnifique …_

Sous le ciel, mais dans les profondeurs …

En voyant ce ciel si vaste qui exprime la liberté, Levi ne peut que se demander : Pourquoi a t-il abandonné ? _Pourquoi a t-il abandonné l'idée de vivre, d'être en liberté ?_ Il doit se battre pour sa survie, gagner sa place à la surface.

Et un jour, il ira dans ces lieux qui lui sont pour l'instant inaccessible. Il ira au delà du ciel et de l'océan, sous le symbole de la liberté !

 _« Vivre est ma revanche contre ce monde cruel, et la liberté contre l'Humanité ! »_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **QUELQUE PART DANS LE MUR ROSE :**

Un homme est sur une estrade, regardant les jeunes recrues face à lui, celles de la Brigade d'Entrainement qui ont survécus à ces trois années de formation et qui veulent intégrer les Bataillons d'Exploration. Une bonne petite soixantaine d'ignares, c'est une belle performance. Et parmis eux, en plus, les classés premier, cinquième, neuvième et dixième de la 99 ème promotion. Tout cela promet, c'est certain.

Le classé premier, Erwin Smith, a le regard premier. Il a réussit. Il est devenu fort.

 _Levi …_

Un jour, il le sortira de la cité souterraine.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **AN 835 :**

 **MUR MARIA, DISTRICT DE SHIGANSHINA :**

La porte séparant le territoire des Titans à celui des humains au sud s'ouvre lentement, laissant bientôt entrer un cortège dont la plupart se compose de chariot transportant des blessés et un nombre incalculable de cadavres.

Encore une fois.

Parmis eux, Erwin Smith dont le regard s'échoue, encore en état de choc sur ce qu'il a subit pendant sa première expédition. Il se mord discrètement l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de ne pas crquer avant d'être arrivé au district de Trost et éventuellement, d'être seul. Il a vu son ami de la Brigade d'Entrainement se faire dévorer vivant. Il n'a rien pu faire, parce qu'il était trop sous le choc pour intervenir. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il s'est réjouit que ce ne soit pas lui à sa place … !

C'est seulement après avoir rejoint les Bataillons d'Exploration et avoir directement combattu les titans … qu'il a été capable de réaliser à quels types de dangers toute l'Humanité était exposée. Les fortunes .. leur autorité politique … leurs principes … Si jamais les Titans passent derrière les murs, tout ça disparaitra en un battement de cils.

C'est pathétique. Pathétique de ne s'en apercevoir que seulement maintenant.

Erwin manque de sursauter en sentant une poigne ferme se poser sur son épaule. Il tourne la tête vers la personne et voit qu'il s'agit de son ami, Mike Zacharias.

« - Mike … ? le blond est étonné de l'attention de l'homme aux puissantes capacitées olfactives.

\- Erwin, dit le blond en fronçant ses sourcils. Il faut te ressaisir. Tu ne devrais pas être dans cet état, ça ne te ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit l'année dernière que tu gagnerais du grade dans l'armée pour … il réfléchit un instant. Pour quelle raison, déjà ?

\- Allez chercher un ami dans le district Clandestin. il adresse un mince sourire à son ami. Merci, Mika. Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas être dans cet état en retour d'expédition. »

L'autre homme hoche la tête. Pour l'instant, ils doivent simplement se réjouir d'être encore en vie. Ils ont passés leur baptême de feu, c'est le principal, non ? Il s'arrête un instant de marcher, ses yeux bleus se levant vers le ciel dégagé. Un sourire nostalgique prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« - Que fais tu en ce moment, Levi ? cette question est plus pour lui même, car son ami ne peut l'entendre de là où il est, sous le mur Sina, très probablement. Es tu seulement encore vivant … ? sa voix est plus basse, se rappelant sa conversation avec le noirâtre sur le taux de mortalité des bas-fonds. »

C'était lors de leur dernière rencontre, il y a plusieurs années de cela maintenant.

 _« - Tu peux clamser pour beaucoup de choses. Trop pour toute les listées. Malnutrition, maladies, déshydratation, épuisement, suicides, meurtres, règlement de compte, accidents, folie, arthrite … Et j'en passe. On vit trente ans, tout au plus, à cause du dernier cas qui est dû au manque de lumière. annonce le vagabond avec son air des plus nonchalant, pour ne pas changer, comme s'il venait de faire un simple inventaire. »_

Connaissant un minimum le criminel, il y a tout autant de chance qu'il soit décédé qu'encore vivant …

* * *

 **J'ose espérer que ce deuxième chapitre, bien que court, vous ait plu ! Laissez un petite review pour m'encourager dans l'écriture et à poster les chapitres ! A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !**

 ** _NeahCampbell54_ ~**


	3. La naissance d'un héros

**Bien le bonsoir (ou bonjour, comme vous voulez) ! Aujourd'hui, je vous offre le troisième chapitre de « Mes Ailes sont celles de la Liberté ! » en osant espérer qu'il sera à votre goût !**

 _ **Disclamer : Tout le monde doit le savoir, mais le manga Shingeki no Kyojin est l'oeuvre de l'imagination et du talent de Hajime Isayama !**_

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : _« La naissance d'un héro. »_**

* * *

 **An 837 :**

Aujourd'hui n'est pas l'une des plus calmes journées qu'ait connue la ville souterraine. Effectivement, pour une tierce raison, les criminels de la ville sont beaucoup agité. Il semble y avoir particulièrement des règlements de compte où à la clef se trouve des morts.

Levi est maintenant âgé de dix neuf années. D'ici quelques mois, il en aura vingt. Actuellement, il fait une simple promenade de santé, comme on le dit, tout en se remémorant la conversation qu'il a entendu la veille. Elle concernait la Brigade Spéciale en charge de cette décharge, comme le district Clandestin est vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une décharge. Oh, personne ne craint les forces de l'armée humaine ici, c'est juste une décoration supplémentaire à laquelle on ne prête nullement attention.

Si le noirâtre ressasse ce qu'il a entendu, c'est tout simplement car c'est quelque chose d'inhabituel qui a été dit.

 _« - La Brigade Spéciale accueille de nouveaux membres. Tu sais, ceux qui sont pas assez bon pour la surface et qu'on envoie paître dans les souterrains, avait avoué un marchand, ils vont envoyés les ratés de leur dernière Brigade d'Entrainement._

 _\- Ah, fait chier … jure son interlocuteur en lâchant un soupire ennuyé. Ils vont encore faire fuir nos clients …_

 _\- Attends, c'est pas le pire dans cette histoire ! l'informe son collègue en grinçant des dents. Ils vont choper une petite dizaine de criminels pour les exécuter à la surface, histoire de faire une démonstration de force. Plus personne va sortir de chez soi avant un moment avec ces histoires ! »_

Levi a bien pensé à rester cloitré chez lui le temps que cette prétendue « démonstration de force » s'achève, mais ce serait accordé de l'importance à ces bons à rien et fuir le problème. Tout ce qu'il déteste en fait ! De toute manière, si on tente de le capturer, il saura se défendre, non ? Il fait partit des plus forts du district Clandestin, tout de même ! C'est ce qu'on dit de lui toutefois … C'est à la fois un inconvéniant et un avantage, en fait.

Un avantage, car cela prouve qu'il est fort et qu'il s'est imposé. Un inconvéniant car il est certainement visé par la Brigade Spéciale pour son opération de capture.

Le criminel sent une secousse à son épaule gauche qu'il ignore complètement. Il a autre chose à faire que de se faire remarquer, avec les temps qui court. Mais cela ne semble pas être de l'avis de l'autre qui hurle de douleur. Bien trop fort pour que ce soit honnête. Levi serre juste ses poings afin de se contenir.

 _« Pas besoin de faire du grabuge … »_

C'est ce qu'il se répère, inlassablement. Mais sa bonne volonté à ne pas répondre à cette provocation s'effrite lorsque le provocateur l'interpelle en l'appelant « gamin ». Ce qu'il peut avoir horreur qu'on le prenne de haut !

Au moment où la main du provocateur se pose sur l'épaule du jeune homme, celui ci se retourne dans un geste brusque tout en extirpant une lame bien aiguisé de la doublure de sa manche à l'aide de laquelle il fait une profonde entaille à la main de son assaillant.

« - Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes, tu vas me dégouter, sa voix est lasse. »

Levi commence d'abord à asséner l'homme de coup sans ménagement. Un coup de pied dans les tibias, au niveau des chevilles pour faucher les jambes de son opposant qui s'écroule au sol, sur le dos, sonné. Le noirâtre se met à califourchon sur le criminel et assène son visage de violents coups de poings, jusqu'au sang. Détaillant un instant celui qui a commit l'erreur de le prendre de haut, le plus jeune place sa lame sous la jugulaire de l'autre. Et, d'un coup net et précis, tranche la gorge à sa porté de sang froid. Le liquide vital éclabousse la lame tandis que le corps de l'homme est vidé de toute forme de force.

Levi regarde son arme, imperturbable.

« - Tsk. Dégueulasse. »

Il se retire et s'en va sans plus de cérémonie. S'il traine de trop, la Brigade Spéciale va arriver et constater que c'est lui qui a fait ça. Et c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite à l'heure actuelle.

Afin de se changer les idées, le noirâtre décide d'aller à son endroit favoris, le passage vers la surface qu'il a découvert il y a quelques années de cela. Il ne sait pas s'il est encore dans la Capitale Impériale lorsqu'il s'y rend ou dans le mur Sina, ce serait quelque chose d'étonnant, étant donné la végétation plus que visible.

Arrivé sur les lieux, Levi s'assied sur le sol rocheux et chaud grâce à la limite de l'astre solaire. Il contemple le ciel limpide.

C'est calme.

C'est reposant même.

Ce ciel lui rappelle un souvenir.

Tout est flou, car il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir parfaitement, à tout restituer, mais c'est chaleureux.

 _Une voix qui chante dans une langue que plus personne ne parle depuis un siècle avec une intonation à la fois douce et mélancolique, telle une berceuse. Une douce odeur d'eau embaume l'environnement._

 _Il y a de l'azur._

 _Encore et encore._

 _Dans le ciel, sur la terre … Est-ce ce qu'on appelle la mer ?_

 _Puis, au loin, une terre d'où l'on ne peut que vaguement voir une sorte de mur. C'est étrange, comme décoration._

 _« - Kuchel, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver, annonce la voix d'un homme, celle de Kanney, Levi en est certain. »_

 _La personne dénommé Kuchel ne répond rien, continuant de chantonner sa mélodie, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres._

Levi n'a aucune idée de ce que signife ce souvenir, cependant, il a une certitude : il a autrefois, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vu la mer et à voyager dessus. Il ne sait pas si un jour il aura le fin mot de cette histoire et cela lui est en fait égal.

Il doit se résoudre à un de quitter cet endroit pour retourner chez lui.

En chemin, il voit dans une rue, un membre de la Brigade Spéciale en train de mennoter un homme plutôt imposant. Levi fronce ses sourcils en avisant l'équipement au niveau de la taille du soldat.

L'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

C'est cet engin qui fait l'une des forces de l'armée et avec ça en sa possession, il se demande si … est ce qu'il serait d'autant plus fort ?

 _« Et si … je m'en procurais un ? »_

Il sait que l'on trouve dans la cité souterraine, des marchés noirs qui vendent cet équipement, à un large prix, mais … le fait d'en voler un, et par ses propres moyns est bien moins coûteux et bien plus divertissant. De quoi faire travailler son cerveau et ses muscles ! Ce sentiment et cette notion de dangers sont attrayants. Et il a une grande envie de les ressentir dans tout son corps, que son cœur batte tellement fort dans sa poitrine sous l'excitation … Cela lui manque, en quelque sorte.

C'est décidé.

Ce soir, il va aller voler un équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et va ensuite apprendre à l'utiliser.

Le jeune homme de dix neuf ans passe le reste de sa journée à réfléchir à une tactique pour voler ce fameux équipement et lorsque son cerveau lui indique qu'il est l'heure d'y aller, car tout le monde est endormit, il se dirige bers ce qui sert de refuge à la Brigade Spéciale du district.

Il se faufile jusqu'à la porte arrière et bénit pour l'une de ces rares fois, d'être plus petit que la moyenne. Les lieux sont éclairés par des flambeaux posés aux quatre coins des lieux. Les occupants de ceux-ci doivent faire une surveillance. Ou ils ne se sont pas encore habitué au manque de lumière solaire constante de la cité … Qu'importe, le résultat en reste le même.

Le plus doucement possible, Levi ouvre la porte de l'endroit et entre en faisant attention à ne pas se faire réperer, ce qui serait quelque chose de problématique. Il voit quasiment immédiatement où sont cachés les équipements.

Les harnais sont dans une caisse large, les gaines et le gaz sont posés juste à côté, posé sur le sol pour éviter tout endomagement tandis que les harnais sont mit dans une caisse. Enfin, ce qui semble l'être, car ils sont mit dans des petites cagettes, démontés, une pour chaque harnais semblerait-il. Levi se voit déjà chercher la manière dont touts ces petits objets se mettent. Il a l'impression qu'il va y passer plusieurs heures …

Le vagabond prend d'abord une harnais et tout l'assemblage qui va avec, il se saisit ensuite d'un ventilateur et finalement, avec un peu de difficulté, deux gaines dans lesquelles il a mit au préable les deux bouteilles de gaz comprimé. C'est excitant de sentir le danger, car au moindre faux pas, il se fait prendre. Afin d'éviter justement ce genre de chose, il se dépêche de s'en aller et s'en va chez lui.

Le « lendemain », le noirâtre se met à la tâche de commencer à apprendre la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, seul.

La manière dont il regarde tout le harnais est pour le moins des plus comiques. Il n'y comprend strictement à toutes ces sangles qui se ressemblent toutes l'une de l'autre.

« - Tsk, peste t-il, comment ça se met, ce machin ? »

Il ferme ses paupières, imaginant un soldat debout, équpé. Commence alors son ascension sur « comment enfiler un putain d'équipement » pour le voleur. Heureusement qu'l a en sa possession une patience à reve,dre et qu'il est, pour parcheminer le tableau, autodidacte.

Le noirâtre détail chaque sangle qui lui font face, une par une en se demandant comment font les soldats pour en faire ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de quelque chose. Il finit par s'emparer du harnais que l'on met logiquement autout de son buste. Puis il se saisit de deux doubles sangles en forme de cercles et les mets à ses jambes, au niveau de ses cuisses et serrent les sangles à leur maximum. Il y a une ceinture qu'il met. Ensuite, ce qui semble être des sangles qu'on met aux jambes. Plutôt gênantes avec la sorte de plaque en métal arrondie qui entoure le milieu du pied.

S'ensuit ainsi les six prochaines heures avec beaucoup de pause « examination des sangles ». Oui, il est vraiment très patient.

Lorsqu'enfin il vient à bout de cette maudite tâche, Levi attache la dernière sangle, il ne peut retenir un soupire et se laisse tomber sur une chaise. Pendant un instant, il a bien pensé ne jamais y parvenir.

Vraiment … Quelle folie a bien pu lui prendre ? Bon, il est vrai qu'il doit bien avouer s'être amusé comme un gamin la veille …

La noirâtre se lève et va se faire un thé. Il trouve toutes ces sangles qui lui enserrent le corps sont assez gênantes, mais il sait qu'il va finir par s'y habituer à un moment donné. Ses mouvements ne sont pas restreints, au contraire, loin de là, mais cette sensation d'être entravé … C'est comme être prisonnier en liberté. Vraiment paradoxale … Il prend cependant son mal en patience, un nouvelle fois. Au bout d'un moment, tout cela ne le dérangera plus, et il ne ressentira plus la douleur qui tire sur ses muscles.

 _ **A l'extérieur des murs :**_

Les chevaux galopent dans la plaine, rapidement. Les capes vertes de leur cavalier volent au vent, arborant fièrement les Ailes de la Liberté. Cela fait déjà trois jours que le Bataillon d'Exploration est partit en expédition et un jour que le chemin de retour est empreinté. Il y a déjà eu bien trop de perte. Déjà plus de la moitié des soldats ont périt. Une véritable hécatombe !

Parmis les survivants, Erwin Smith. Ses deux amis, Mike et Nanaba sont à ses côtés. Tous se réjouissent d'être encre vivants. Cela fait quatre ans qu'ils sont enrolés dans les Bataillons d'Exploration et ont fait cinq expéditions sur huit. Leur taux de survie augmente. Cinq, c'est déjà beaucoup. Au total, Erwin a abbatu une quinzaine de Titans dont neuf en équipe. Mike s'est chargé de douze Titans dont quatre en équipe et Nanaba en a fait neuf seulement un toute seule. On peut dire que ce sont de bons scores. Digne de ceux classés dans les dix premiers de leur promotion.

Erwin regarde droit devant lui, mais ses pensées dérivent vers une personne. Il revoit dans son esprit, ce gamin dans la ruelle où ils se sont rencontrés. Il était blessé. Puis au bord du canal, fixant le ciel qui se reflète dans ses yeux.

« - Levi … »

Cela fait huit ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus et pourtant, Erwin est encore en vie. Il survit à chacune des expéditions menées. Il survit pour découvrir la vérité. Il survit pour monter en grade. Il doit monter en grade pour dedenir un membre important des Bataillons d'Explorationn quelqu'un dinfluent, pour avoir le pouvoir de sortir Levi de ses souterrains miteux.

Un jour, il le sortira du district Clandestin, il s'en est fait la promesse.

Au loin se fait voir la cité. Le mur Maira est proche. Bientôt, ils seront aux portes du district de Shiganshina. Tout ceux restant sont sauvent !  
Le blond lève ses yeux vers le ciel clair.

 _« Levi, que peux-tu bien faire à cette heure-ci ? Toute la journée durant, j'ai eu un étrange pressentiment à ton sujet … Ais-je tord de penser qu'aujourd'hui est la naissance d'un héro, d'une légende ? »_

 _ **Capitale Impériale – Cité souterraine :**_

Un tintement métallique résonne, suivit d'un autre. Le vent se met à siffler tandis qu'une ombre passe en coup de vent. Un nouveau tintement résonne, durant cette fois-ci plus longtemps. Un des deux grappins de l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle s'est mal accroché à la pierre.

« - Merde ! jure Levi en serrant les dents. »

Il commence à chuter vers le sol et manque bien malheureusement de s'y écraser à moins d'un mètre, sauf qu'il s'est reprit à la dernière minute, lui empêchant une rencontre douloureuse avec la pierre dure des souterrains.

Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il s'exerce et … il est bien obligé d'avouer qu'i ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ce soit si compliqué de se déplacer en trois dimensions. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Levi manque de se recevoir le sol, mais il fait toujours de son mieux pour se rattraper. Il ignore si sa manière de procéder est la bonne, n'ayant jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser cet équipement, mais il suppose que c'est dans ce registre. Sinon cela ne fonctionnerait même pas.

D'abord, il s'envole dans les airs, et une fois cela fait, il libère les crochets. Grâce à cela, il prend de l'élan qu'il récupère et se déplace en n'utilisant que très peu de gaz, juste lorsqu'il s'envole, manque de se prendre quelque chose ou bien encore en prenant encore plus de vitesse.

Cela peut paraître étrange, mais Levi a l'impression qu'il est fait pour utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. A-t-il tord d'avoir cette impression ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant, il doit apprendre à manier à la perfection son équipement militaire, afin de devenir encore plus fort. Peut-être égalisera-t-il jamais les vétérans des Bataillons d'Exploration, mais il doit au moins être au niveau d'un soldat lambda. Il aura au moins un atout en réserve.

Ce qu'à ce moment-ci, Levi ignorait … C'est que dans seulement une dizaine d'années, il serait reconnu comme étant « l'Homme le plus fort de l'Humanité ». Tout simplement parce que personne n'aurait pu le prévoir.

Lui, le criminel des bas-fonds, oeuvrant pour la victoire de l'Humanité contre les Titans …

Rien que devenir le plus fort de la cité, Levi ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

 _Ce jour là, en l'An 837, ce fut les débuts des prouesses, la naissance d'un grand héros, d'une légende et seul un soldat comme Erwin Smith en eut le pressentiment._


	4. Ta main est crade

**Bien le bonjour ! Alors aujourd'hui, je poste le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère que ce sera à votre goût !**

 **Red** _ **: Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est déjà gentil de ta part d'en avoir laisser une ! J'espère que celui-ci sera à ton goût ! ~**_

 _ **Disclamer : Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, mais à Isayama-sama !**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et pensez à laisser une petite review.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : « Ta main est crade »

* * *

 **An 839 :**

Connaissez-vous la désagréable sensation qu'est l'impression d'être suivit, partout om on va, à n'importe quel moment de la journée ?

Levi n'est pas fou.

Il a encore toute sa tête.

Il est suivit, il le sait.

Et le fait d'en avoir pleinement conscience est d'autant plus agaçant. Mais il doit faire comme si de rien n'était, afin de parvenir à découvrir l'identité de ces personnes aux occupations bien étranges. Oh, il est loin de paniquer. Ce serait donner une chance à ses potentiels ennemis de mettre en place un plan de traque. Juste au cas où, il surveille bien les points en hauteur, à la verticale gauche du coin de l'oeil. Il reste imperturbable, le visage impassible.

Non, il n'est pas paranoïaque. Juste prudent. Il faut l'être, quand on vit dans le district Clandestin, au risque d'en mourir.

Ses poursuivants vont être à un moment donnés, confronté à un choix à deux possibiltés. Soit ils attaquent, soit ils abandonnent. Dans les deux cas, Levi les recevra comme il se doit, car s'il y a bien une chose dont il a horreur, c'est qu'on le prenne de haut, et c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire à le suivre.

Mais il doit tout de même avoué que c'est divertissant. C'est un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps, de faire tourner en rond ceux qui le suivent. Et il ne s'en prive pas, loin de là.

Dans une ruelle à plusieurs rues de là, un jeune adulte est appuyé à un mur assez crasseux. Ses cheveux sont bruns clairs et ses pupilles aux couleurs noisettes. Sa jambe droite est croisée sur celle de gauche et ses bras, sur son tose. Ses yeux scrutent tout ce qui l'entoure, il cherche quelque chose. Lorsqu'il aperçoit ce quelque chose, il se redresse. Il s'agit d'une autre personne, aux cheveux marrons.

« - Farlan Church ! crie celui-ci tout en courant. Il s'arr$ete, essouflé, devant lla brun clair. J'ai des nouvelles !

\- Je t'écoute.

\- La personne que tu nous a demandé de suivre – Levi, semble ne se douter de rien. Il semble ne pas avoir remarqué qu'on le suivait depus quelques temps, déclare le nouvel arrivant.

\- Mmh, c'est donc la situation … le nommé Farlan fronce ses sourcils, l'expression devenue pensive, dans ce cas, dis aux autres de continuer à la suivre, sans se faire repérer, Yan.

\- Tout de suite ! Yan s'en va en courant, sans plus de cérémonie. »

Le leader reste pantois.

 _« J'ai vaguement entendu parler de ce Levi et à chacune de ces fois, tous en sont venus à avouer, même si c'était parfois contre leur gré, que c'était une personne encore jamais vaincu depuis quelques années et donc qu'il est fort. Il s'est fait une réputation en se bagarrant avec ceux qu'il le cherche depuis une petite dizaine d'années. Il n'a encore jamais perdu._  
 _Qu'il n'ai pas remarqué qu'il était suivit, c'est trop beau, trop étrange. Soit sa réputation est infondé, soit il se paie notre tête. Et c'est fort possible pour la deuxième option, comme la première …_  
 _Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Ce gars à la taverne … a dit que ce Levi utilisait den temps à autre l'équipement de l'armée. Il pourrait donc avoir reçu un entrainement militaire, ou on a encore une fois renforcé son mythe. Une réputation se fait surtout sur les on-dits après tout._  
 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je finirais bien par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. »_

Le brun clait s'extirpe de ses pensées et s'en va, le regard tout de même sceptique.

Levi entre dans un bar et va s'installer à une table isolé, comme à son habitude. Aller s'asseoir au comptoir n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler être un endroit discret. Et les personnes qui y sont installées, quelque soit leur genre, se font embêter par des gens bourrés. Très peu pour le noirâtre.

Une jeune femme vient prendre sa commande, qui n'est qu'un simple thé noir, pour ne pas changer. Il aime bien celui ci. Ses composants sont uniquement trouvables dans l'enceinte du mur Maria. Inutile de préciser que dans le mur Sina, encore plus la Capitale, ce thé et un met plutôt rare. Cependant, comme la cité souterraine à un certain … don, dirons nous, pour tout ce qui touche l'illégalité, en trouver dans quelques bars par-ci par-là n'est pas impossible, même si son prix est tout de même plutôt élevé …

Sa tasse apportée, Levi laisse son esprit s'en aller l'espace d'un instant avant de se reprendre et, l'air de rien, se met à refléchir à sa situation actuelle.

Il est suivit depuis exactement deux semaines par trois personnes qui se laie à intervalles régulières de quatre heures. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir fait quelque chose de spécial, assez du moins pour qu'un gang ou il ne sait quoi, décide de s'intéresser à sa petite personner. Ah. Si. Peut être. Il commence à utiliser de plus en plus fréquemment, l'équipement de maneouvre tridimensionnelle car il le maitrise de plus en plus à fur et à mesure que les jours passent.

Le noirâtre n'a pas spécialement envie de se faire suivre dans une période longue durée, alors il va falloir qu'il réagissent.

Le criminel se lève, pose quelques pièces sur la table pour payer sa boisson puis s'en va. Aujourd'hui, il est bien décidé à être tranquille. D'autant plus qu'il sent trois présences maintenant qui le suivent. Il ne doit plus être le seul à vouloir réagir. Au final, c'est juste un petit groupe de criminel, il en est persuadé.

L'ai de rien, il prend la direction de l'endroit le plus propice à un discret face à face. C'est dans ces moments qu'il se réjouit de porter l'équipement. Car oui, il le porte actuellement, par simple mesure de précaution. Il n'est pas suicidaire, merci bien !

Arrivé à destination, il s'arrête net, une main sur l'une des deux gachettes et l'autre, prête à sortir une lame de sous sa manche.

« - Vous comptez me suivre encore longtemps ? demande Levi, le timbre neutre. C'est chiant. »

Trois personnes s'extirpent de leur cachette et le noirâtre se tourne vers eux, prêt à attaquer n'importe quand. Celui qui semble être leur leader, un brun clair aux yeux noisettes, prend la parole.

« - Tu avais donc remarqué, il n'y a aucune animosité dans sa voix, prouvant qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple constat.

\- Depuis le début. Deux semaines à me pister, et avec autant de discrétion qu'un Titan, bougonne Levi, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Un rictus s'installe sur les lèvres du leader qui s'avance vers son interlocuteur d'une démarche assuré.

« - Je suis venu te défier. La cité est petite et il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux.

\- Tsk. »

Levi est assez ennui. Cet homme veut se mesurer à lui, d'accord, mais le fait qu'il soit sous-entendu que le vainqueur doit tuer le perdant l'agace. On ne dirait pas ainsi, mais il a horreur des morts inutiles. Mais tant pis. C'est sa vie ou celle de l'autre, alors …

« - Très bien. »

Le nommé Farlan laisse un air malicieux s'installer sur son visage. Puis, rapidement, il s'élance vers son adversaire et tente de lui asséner un coup dans les côtes qui se fait parer sans difficulté malgré les forces brutes qui est mise. Levi tente un premier coup au niveau du torse mais l'autre esquive de justesse.

 _« Oh, pas mal … »_

C'est bien l'une de ces rares personnes qui parviennent à esquiver le premier qu'il porte. Et il faut déjà être fort pour y parvenir. S'il y a bien une chose à savoir, c'est que pendant un combat, ce sont seulement les trois premiers coups qui vont désigner du gagnant. Si tu ne parvient pas à ne serait-ce que toucher ta cible dans ce laps de temps, alors c'est perdu d'avance, il est inutile de lutter. C'est quelque chose que son maitre lui a bien fait entrer dans le crâne.

Le criminel décide de passer à la vitesse supérieur, loin de lui l'idée de perdre. Il vient faucher les jambes de son adversaire au niveau des genoux, bien plus pratique, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait le penser, le faisant chuter au sol durement. Il vient lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge, clâmant ainsi silencieusement sa victoire.

« - Tu as perdu. »

C'est loin d'être du ventardisme, juste une déclaration comme lorsqu'on dit ce qu'on a fait de sa journée.

« - Qui est le suivant ? Dit-il ensuite en se relevant pour se tourner vers les deux autres, rangeant son arme à sa place. »

Ravalant sa salive, le dénommé Yan s'avance et se fait vaincre en un seul coup, à peine le combat est-il commencé, sans même pouvoir avoir la chance de réagir. L'autre subit le même sort. Levi commence à s'en aller, mais se fait arrêter par le brun clair qui lui adresse la parole.

« - Levi, c'est ça ? le noirâtre se tourne vers lui. Tu nous achève pas ?

\- J'aime pas les morts inutiles, se contente de répliquer Levi d'un ton sec.

\- … Je m'appelle Farlan Church, enchanté de te connaître. »

Le criminel fixe un instant la main poussièreuse qui lui est tendue.

« - Ta main est crade, déclare-t-il finalement avant de se détourner, laissant Farlan cloué sur place.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer … ? »

Le lendemain, on peut voir dans les rues, Levi être littéralement suivit par trois garçons, sans pour autant dire quelque chose. On dirait un peu des chiens qui suivent leur maitre en fait.

Levi regarde du coin de l'oeil ceux qui le suivent. Cela ne le dérange pas, car il est certain qu'on ne va pas le poignarder dans le dos. Au bout d'un moment, il se décide à, contre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, à engager la conversation.

« - Farlan, c'est ça ?

\- Hein ? l'interpellé est un peu surprit qu'on lui adresse si soudainement la parole. Oui, c'est ça. »

A peine cela est-il dit, l'autre se retourne et manque de le faire chutter au sol en lui fauchant, comme la veille, les jambes. Mais cette fois-ci, le brun clair esquive, un peu plus surprit de cette soudaine attaque qui montre forcément un changement d'attitude.

« - Bons reflexs.

\- Merci ? Farlan est hésitant pour répondre à cette remarque, il n'a pas tout comprit en fait …

\- Si tu veux mettre au tapis ton adversaire, prend le dessus en moins de cinq coups, maximum. Mais ne vise pas un endroit comme les côtes, où il n'y a que des os. Ici, on est tous un minimum masochiste. Par contre, en visant le point d'équilibre ou ne serait-ce qu'une partie où il y a des muscles, tes chances d'immobilisation augmentent, et ta victoire par conséquent, explique calmement Levi en reprenant son chemi, suivit des autres qui écoutent attentivement les conseils énoncés. Les reins, par exemple. C'est douloureux et compliqué à arrêter.

\- D'accord, je ferais ça à l'avenir, il hésite un moment, merci. »

Un silence s'ensuit de nouveau. Leur « promenade », si on peut appeler cela ainsi continue. Farlan comprend bien rapidement que celui qui l'a vaincu la veille n'est pas du genre bavard et que lorsqu'il parle, ce n'est que pour dire le nécessaire ou éventuellement, répondre aux questions qui lui sont adressées.

Il y a une question qui trotte toutefois dans l'esprit du brun clair et il aimerait bien mettre cette histoire au clair. Mais comme on le dit souvent : ça passe ou ça casse ! Même s'il ne sait pas trop comment aborder le sujet en fait.

« - Levi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu utilisais l'équipement de l'armée … tu es un ancien soldat ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- J'ai l'air d'un soldat ? »

Levi s'arrête, et se tourne une nouvelle fois vers son interlocuteur qu'il fixe de ses prunelles grises intimidantes dénuées de tout sentiments. Sa voix également dénué d'émotion donne des frissons dans le dos à Farlan. Apparement, sa question est posée juste par un sorte d'étrange curiosité.

« - Mmh … le curieux reluque l'autre, pensif, avant de sourire nerveusement et d'avouer franchement : Non, pas vraiment.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse, le criminel reprend une nouvelle fois son chemin. »

L'ancien leader se questionne sur s'il avait dit l'opposé de sa réponse, Levi lui aurait répondu la même chose. Peut être avait-il déjà prévu qu'il allait lui poser la question et lui répondre cela.

Le petit groupe arrive dans la rue commerçante. Mes trois nouveaux compagnons de Levi ne se pose aps vraiment de question, c'est bien inutile, quand leur nouveau leader leur dit de s'éloigner un peu de lui. Cela fait, le vagabond s'avance vers un étalage et, subtilement, prend plusieurs pommes qu'il dissimule à l'aide de sa veste.

Une fois assez éloigné de la rue, Levi envoit à chacun de ses nouveaux compagnons, les pommes volées qui le regardent, bien entendu, avec incompréhension. Levi croque dans son propre fruit et, remarquant que les autres n'en font pas de même, il fronce ses sourcils.

« - Oi, vous comptez les bouffer ces pommes où vous voulez creuver de faim ? »

Les trois autres garçons s'exécutent sans plus tarder, toutefois tout de même étonné qu'on leur offre de la nourriture gratuitement, pour avoir observé pendant deux semaines le nommé Levi.

L'ancien leader fixe tout de même l'autre droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de poser ses yeux noisettes sur le fruit dans sa main. Ce Levi n'a pas l'air si mauvais qu'il n'y paraît. Derrière son air bourru, il est plutôt sympathique. Il esquisse un sourire amusé avant de commencer son grignotage.

* * *

 **Mur Rose, district de Trost :**

Erwin Smith se laisse tomber sur la chaise de son bureau nouvellement acquis, complètement épuisé. La veille, il a été promus chef d'escouade, ce qui implique d'avoir son propre bureau. Enfin, après autant de temps. Il se rapproche de son objectif : devenir suffisament influent dans l'armée pour pouvoir libérer Levi de ses souterrains. Il ne peut pas vivre l'esprit tranquille en pensant à ce que dois subir son ami d'enfance chaque jour, à se battre pour sa propre survie.

Après quelques instants à rester inactif, il se penche sur son bureau et saisit l'un des papiers déjà présents posé sur le meuble de bois vernis. Il commence lentement son chemin vers le sommet des Bataillons d'Exploration, et cela implique de la paperasse à faire.

Autant se mettre au travail maintenant, étant donné qu'il n'a strictement rien à faire.

* * *

 **An 840 :**

De la poussière s'envole dans l'air alors que des vêtements s'en font recouvrir, sous l'impacte douloureux avec le sol. Farlan se relève toutefois, malgré que ses membres soient engourdit, c'est que Levi ne le ménage pas ! Il retire du mieux qu'il le peut, la saleté qui le recouvre, en toute connaissance que son adversaire a dans l'horreur ce genre de chose. En parlant de celui-ci, il vient jusqu'à lui.

« - Tu comptes trop sur ta force pour gagner, énonce Levi machinalement, c'est quand un adversaire plus puissant se présente devant toi que tu échous après. Utilise ce qui te sers de cerveau pour trouver comment vaincre plus fort que toi. Tu n'opposes aucune résistance, là. »

Farlan se retient de dire tout ce qu'il pense sur le fait que Levi est bien trop fort pour lui. Il ne tient même pas quelques secondes contre lui, c'en devient plutôt contrariant à force … C'est étrange, mais cela lui donne encore plus envie de s'améliorer.

Soupirant, le noirâtre remonte ses manches, dévoilant sur son bras gauche, une marque cousu avec du fil qui sembe bien douloureuse. Fasciné, Farlan regarde cette marque, commençant tout de même qu'il faut être masochiste pour se faire une telle chose. Ou sadique pour le faire à une autre personne, à voir.

« - Une marque du passé, répond Levi à la question muette, n'y prête pas attention. Je vias te montrer une technique efficace maintenant, détourne-t-il. »

L'autre acquiesce pendant que le noirâtre s'approche un peu plus de lui. Il soulève sa propre jambe daans un angle, le genou plié et vise sous ses côtes. Par reflex, Farlan se met dans une position faite pour parer cette attaque vraiment douloureuse. Seulement, au dernier moment, la jambe de Levi se déplie et lui donne un coup puissant dans les plis des genous, le faisant tomber à genou au sol, grimaçant de douleur.

« - Attaquer de cette manière te permet de changer d'objectif pendant ton attaque, au cas où que ton adversaire fait un geste non-prévu.

\- Ah ah … rit nerveusement le battu en se relevant difficilement et manquant de tomber au sol face à la douleur qu'il ressent, mais il se cramponne au noirâtre qui ne bronche pas, certainement conscient qu'il y a été un peu fort. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une position pour frapper du genou, comme toi, Levi.

\- Tsk, ce dernier croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. Fais-le, c'est tout. »

Cela a le mérite d'être clair, au moins … Le brun clair se redresse et s'exécute, tentant vainement de reproduire l'attaque de l'autre.

Après un long moment d'entrainement au combat au corps à corps, le plus petit et jeune des deux commence à s'en aller, suivit de son acolyte, si on peut dire cela ainsi.

« - Tes aptitudes sont pas mal et tu sembles être adroit, commence Levi. »

Le jeune Church ne dit rien, ayant apprit que lorsque son ami fait ce genre de compliment, ce n'est pas inutilement.

« - Demain on ira se procurer un équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Tu as les capacitées pour savoir correctement t'en servir.

-Un « équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle » ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai ces capacitées ?

\- On verra bien, il fait une courte pause, mon but est de réunir assez d'argent pour avoir un passeport de citoyenneté et partir d'ici.

\- Tu es fort, Levi. Tupeux t'en aller sans avoir ce papier.

\- Sans ce bout de papier, tu ne vas pas bien loin à la surface. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu sortir de la capitale.

\- Tu es déjà sortis ?

\- Ouais. »

Farlan ne se pose pas plus de question.

Levi est un professeur sévère, mais efficace. Au début, le brun clair était hésitant pour confier sa propre formation à son ami, mais il s'est rendu à l'évidence. Le noirâtre a un don. Il égalise peut-être même les soldats ayant reçu un entrainement militaire en bonne et du forme.

Ou ce talent mènera-t-il à Levi ?

Ça, seul le temps le leur dira …

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Laissez moi vos impressions, afin de m'améliorer et m'encourager à écrire et poster cette fanfiction.**

 ** _NeahCampbell54_ ~**


	5. Ca veut la peine d'être expérimenté

**Bien le bonjour / bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous en cette affreuse journée ensoleillé ? On est en pleine canicule, c'est l'horreur ! Je poste un nouveau chapitre de "Mes Ailes sont celles de la Liberté !" en osant espérer qu'il sera à votre goût !**

 **PetitKiwie** _ **: Je te remercie, heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, même si elle est un peu "brouillone" de mon point de vue.**_

 _ **Disclamer : Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas mais à Hajime Isayama, comme nous le savons tous ici présents ! ~**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : _Je pense que ça vaut la peine d'être expérimenté._**

* * *

 **An 841 :**

Le bruit de pas qui résonne dans un couloir. Erwin Smith est quelque peu préoccupé, et encore, c'est bien peu dire ! On l'a convié à la capitale pour une réception et il cherche désespérement un moyen pour avoir un accès rapide au district Clandestin pour voir Levi. Et éventuellement, comment s'enfuir de l'endroit où il sera censé être. Il veut s'assurer que son ami d'enfance est non seulement toujours vivant, mais aussi en bonne santé.

Comment pourrait-il donc faire ?

Quelqu'un vient vers lui en courant. Cela fait, cette personne lui donne une forte frappe à l'épaule avant de se poster devant lui.

La personne se trouve être un jeune adolescent de vingt ans. Adolescent, parce qu'il se comporte comme tel à longueur de temps sans nul cesse. C'en est d'ailleurs fatiguant … Ses cheveux sont bruns ainsi que ses yeux qui sont encadrés par une paire de lunettes. Il a une apparence androgyne qui fait se poser nombre de questions que le genre auquel il appartient. Et l'intéressé semble s'en amusé. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Erwin lui-même ne saurait dire s'il a face à lui, un homme ou une femme. Il préfère donc utiliser le terme d'homme, c'est bien plus simple et il peut dire « il » sans problème.

« - Hanji Zoe, un problème ? questionne finalement le grand blond.

\- Est ce que tu sais quand est programmé la prochaine expédition ?

\- Normalement, dans un peu plus d'une semaine. »

Le brun a un caractère des plus excentrique, à tel point qu'il effrait certains vétérans, ainsi que les plus courageux de ses camarades. C'est une nouvelle recrue, et c'est ce qui fait que c'est une chose intriguante. Il s'est rapidement fait sa propre réputation, celle d'une personne dont il vaut mieux se tenir à l'écart si on veut avoir l'esprit tranquille. Il a près d'une année derrière lui chez les explorateurs et deux expéditions à son compte où on lui a découvert une haine viscérale envers les Titans. Il est l'un de ceux qui les déteste le plus dans l'armée humaine en fait, et il devient des plus sérieux une fois à l'extérieur des murs. Cela le rend d'autant plus effrayant …

« - Erwin, tu es trop formel ! Je t'ai déjà dis à mille reprises de m'appeller juste « Hanji » ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu veux m'éviter comme ça, tu sais, il met ses mains sur ses hanches pour se donner l'air de gronder un enfant. »

Le blond lui assure le contraire et la suite de leur conversation dévie bien trop rapidement sur de simples banalitées. Et au bout d'un moment de silence assez gênant durant lequel Hanji dévisage son interlocuteur, prend place. Cependant, le plus jeune finit par prendre la parole.

« - Erwin, tu sembles préoccupé, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, il s'inquiète. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider, tu sais.

\- … Non, tout va bien. Je me questionne simplement sur la réception dans deux jours. Je dois emmener quelqu'un avec moi et Mike est occupé à s'entrainer.

\- Je vois. Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver. »

Le brun commence à s'en aller. Pour le trouver, il suffit simplement d'aller au terrain d'entrainement. Il semble vouloir être promu rapidement. Ou devenir plus fort. Le fait qu'il propose de l'aide est assez original. Cet homme ferait un bon chef d'escouade … Mais c'est encore bien trop tôt pour une promotion à un nouveau grade. Le major Keith Shadis doit aussi le penser et doit attendre que Hanji ait prit de l'expérience dans le domaine.

« - Hanji, le brun s'arrête et fait volte face pour interroger Erwin du regard. Sais-tu comment je pourrais m'introduire dans le district Clandestin ? »

La jeune recrue sourit.

…

« - Je n'en ai pas l'intention, affirme Keith Shadis à son subordonné.

\- Je ne comprend pas, répond Erwin en fronçant les sourcils. Hanji Zoe possède les capacitées d'un leader. Il manque juste d'expérience face aux Titans, mais d'ici quelques années, voir mois, il sera apte à ce rôle. Et je ne doute pas qu'il puisse devenir un membre important pour les Bataillons d'Exploration.

\- Erwin, le coupe le major, je ne doute pas de vos capacitées intellectuelles, mais le soldat Hanji Zoe … ne peut espérer devenir un jour chef d'escouade. Lorsqu'il est face à un Titan, il agit comme s'il était seul et ne se soucie des autres. Il a déjà mit en péril plusieurs fois les autres soldats. Les chefs d'escouades ne peuvent avoir un tel comportement. Ils ne peuvent se permettre de foncer dans le tas sans penser un minimum aux conséquences. Hanji Zoe ne pourra jamais devenir chef d'escouade, achève Keith Shadis, le regard sérieux. »

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tard :**  
 **Quelque part sous la capitale :**

Farlan Church regarde de manière blasé son ami. Il essaye en même temps de savoir si Levi est sérieux. Impossible de savoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique chose, le noirâtre n'exprime jamais rien comme émotion sur son faciès. A tel point que c'en devient flippant …

« - Levi, tu vas vraiment lui apprendre la manœuvre tridimensionnelle ? questionne le brun clair. »

Son interlocuteur semble l'ignorer, le regard posé sur le mur face à lui pendant que l'une de ses mains porte sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Après ce qui semble être une éternité, il prend la peine de répondre en reposant sa tasse dans un petit bruit sonore .

« - Serais-tu sexiste, Farlan ? questionne à son tour Levi, le timbre de voix nonchalant alors que son regard gris orageux darde son homologue aux yeux noisettes.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! s'exclame le brun en rougissant légèrement. C'est juste que …

\- Isabel, comme n'importe qui dans ces miteux souterrains en est capable, à condition d'avoir un peu d'entrainement, et d'être en bonne santé, il en va de soit., réplique froidement le noirâtre. »

« Isabel » est le nom d'une gamine qui Levi et Farlan ont sauvé de gens lui voulant du mal. Une histoire de tentative raté de franchir le passage menant vers l'extérieur, sans payer, pour un oiseau. Bien que ce soit plus Levi qui a fait fuir les poursuivants de la jeune fille en entaillant assez profondément la main de celui qui semblait être le leader au moment oportain.

Le criminel se lève de sa chaise.

« Je vais aller m'entrainer un peu. Ne m'attend pas, dit-il en prenant en mains les nombreuses sangles que forment l'équipement militaire qu'il commence à mettre.

\- Quelque chose te contrarie, se renseigne son ami.

\- Non. Je compte juste vérifier cette rumeur que j'ai entendu. »

Levi n'en dit pas plus et une fois équipé et sûr que les commandes fonctionnent correctement, il quitte les lieux.

.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

Erwin Smith retient in extremis un soupire exaspérer en voyant Hanji Zoe marcher en tournant sur lui-même, les bras écartés, en lâchant des exclamations. On dirait un jeune enfant … C'est vrai qu'il n'a que vingt ans, mais tout de même … Mais il n'est pas faux qu'on est considéré aux yeux de l'été comme majeur à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans.

« - Ouah ! On se croirait en plein milieu de l'après-midi alors qu' la surface il doit être plus de deux heures du matin ! s'exclame le soldat. Erwin, tu as une idée d'où on pourrait trouver ce fameux « Levi » ?

\- Certainement dans un lieu peu fréquentable. J'ai le souvenir d'un enfant insolent et violent. Il doit être connu ici. Le connaissant, il doit s'être fait une réputation, affirme le blond. »

Quelques habitants dévisageant les deux soldats, habillés de leur uniforme et leur cape verte où est cousu l'emblème des Ailes de la Liberté. Ils doivent sûrement s'interroger sur leur présence plus qu'improbable dans les bas-fonds. Il ne risque pas d'y avoir le moindre Titans en ces lieux !

Prenant au mot le chef d'escouade, Hanji hèle une personne assez suspect pour la questionner.

« - Je cherche une personne. Petit probablement, cheveux noirs et yeux gris qui se fait appeler « Levi ». »

Le criminel écarquille ses yeux, surprit, avant de prendre un mauvais airs.

« - Vous comptez l'attraper, c'morveux ? J'vous souhaite du courage, ce salaud vole tout l'temps, impossible de l'choper, siffle-t-il. C'est d'puis qu'il traine avec ce type surtout. J'peux rien dire d'autre. On l'cherche pas, il sort de nul part, c'te salaud.

\- Merci pour ces renseignements ! »

Erwin commence à s'interroger sur l'existence d'un quelconque instinct de survie chez l'autre homme. Au moins, ilsait maintenant que son ami d'enfance sait se faire respecter ici. Et c'est donc qu'il est forcément en vie du coup.

Hanji se dirige vers une gamine aux cheveux dont la couleur est entre le rouge et le roux, coiffés en deux queu basse. Elle tient de la nourriture dans ses mains et surveille ses arrières, prouvant qu'elle n'a pas eu cette nourriture légalement.

« - Salut petite. Je cherche quelqu'un, apparemment il est plutôt connu ici, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? »

La jeune fille le regarde avec suspicion et avise l'emblème sur l'uniforme du brun. Un sourire narquois apparaît sur ses lèvres, donnant une impression très brève de déjà vu à Erwin.

« - La milice d'ici est trop feignasse et a décidé d'appeler les suicidaires de service pour la dératisation ? elle prend une mine pensive, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de demander : Vous cherchez qui, toi et l'autre ?

\- Un homme plutôt sombre, cheveux noirs et yeux gris orageux. Mmh … il a une langue acérée et est sûrement très violent, et c'est décrit d'un ton joyeux bien entendu. »

La gamine plisse les yeux, un peu plus suspicieuse qu'auparavant, prudemment, elle prend la parole.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à grand-frère Levi ?

\- Ah, tu le connais ? Hé bien, figure toi que … »

Le soldat ne peut finir sa phrase à cause d'un gros bruit un peu plus loin. La fillette affiche un sourire.

« - Le voilà. Bonne chance pour attraper grand-frère. »

Les deux patrouilleurs accourent vers l'endroit d'où provient le bruit et on le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette sombre danser dans les airs, une fois la foule franchit.

« - Ce salaud est encore en train de voler ! jure un homme entre ses dents. »

La masse sombre vient donner un violent coup à celui-ci, le clouant au sol avant de retourner virevolter dans les airs. Son regard gris acier croise celui bleu intéressé d'Erwin un instant, mais Levi n'y prête pas plus attention pour le moment, car il doit s'en aller avant que la Brigade Spéciale n'arrive.

Le noirâtre s'en va sans demander son reste. Me chef d'escouade saisit le poignet de Hanji et l'entraine à sa suite à travers les rues de la cité souterraine, dans la direction opposé qu'à prit le vagabond. Ils s'arrêtent finalement dans un coin désert après avoir monté de nombreuses marches. Il s'agit du toit d'un bâtiment.

Hanji questionne le blond du regard.

Une masse sombre apparaît dans le ciel et attérit sur le sol en tournoyant gracieusement. L'individu se trouve être un homme aux cheveux noirs ébènes et aux pupilles grises orageuses.

…

« - Tsk. Tu profites juste de ton grade, blondinet, assure Levi en ne se privant pas d'appeler Erwin par le surnom dégradant qu'il lui a donné il y a plusieurs années. Il pose ses yeux aciers sur l'accompagnateurs du blond. C'est qui l'autre ?

\- Hanji Zoe. Une nouvelle ercrue des Bataillons d'Exploration très prometteuse. »

Levi se redresse et s'avance vers ladite recrue. Il se plante devant pour le détailler du regard. Hanji se contente de sourire bêtement. Puis tout se passe comme au ralentit. Sa main droite se lève et vient tirer d'un coup sec sur le col du brun, lui permettant de voir un torse musclé. Erwin écarquille ses yeux, étonné du geste de son ami. Lui même n'aurait jamais osé.

« - Autant pour moi, t'es un gars, annonce Levi de manière nonchalante. »

Hanji explose de rire, disant que personne ne lui avait fait ce coup-là un jour. Il finit par tendre une main au noirâtre qui lorgne dessus un moment, à tel point qu'Ermin se questionne sur s'il va un jour la saisir avant de décliner l'offre car sa main est « crade » selon ses propres dires.

« - Ah ah ah ! Toi et moi on va bien s'entendre, Levi !

\- Même pas en rêve, quatre yeux. »

Surnom qui fait de nouveau rire le brun.

« - Levi, intervient Erwin et une fois l'attention porté sur lui, je suis désolé de te rendre seulement visite.

\- Je m'en doutais. T'es ici sans l'autorisation de tes supérieurs.

\- Tu l'as remarqué ? s'étonne le blond.

\- Tsk, Levi vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'est facile à remarquer. N'importe quel abruti l'aurait remarqué, rien que parce que t'es sans escouade.

\- Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, il fait une pause pendant laquelle il fixe la ville. Quand j'aurai suffisament d'influence dans l'armée, je te recommanderai. Ton talent pour la tridimensionnalité est remarquable. Et ta force pourrait être utile au salue de l'Humanité.

\- Un criminel qui se bat pour le bien ? relève Levi en haussant un sourcil. Tout ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête. »

\- Un silence s'installe. »

Erwin avise l'équipement militaire de son homologue. Il a réussit à s'en procurer un et à sûrement de quoi faire le plein de gaz. Mais de ce qu'il a vu, il ne semble pas en avoir grandement besoin.

Contre toute attente, c'est le vagabond qui vient rompre le silence qui s'est installé en posant une question pour le moins surprenante.

« - Comment c'est, l'océan ?

\- L'océan ? répète Erwin, incrédule sur le pourquoi du comment de cette question. Il sourit, amusé. Pour tout te dire, Levi, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Les Bataillons d'Exploration ne sont jamais allé aussi loin au delà des murs.

\- Ah bon.

\- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- … J'ai fais un rêve. Non, je crois que c'était un souvenir, son regard se fait lointain. Il y avait de l'azur, à perte de vue. Encore et encore. C'était si bleu que c'en devenait insupportable.

\- Au delà des murs … Alors il est donc fort probable que d'autres personnes vivent à l'extérieur des murs. Mon hypothèse n'est peut-être pas infondée … »

Levi et Erwin ne se posent pas plus de question, mais cette conversation intrigue toutefois Hanji. Lui aussi il a déjà songé qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres personnes vivants de l'autre côté des murs. L'océan … Pourquoi pas, après tout …

* * *

 **Deux mois plus tard :**  
 **Quelque part à l'extérieur des murs :**

Un coup d'épée retentit et un grand bruit se fait entendre. Hanji Zoe attérit sur le sol et avec haine, il s'approche du Titan mort dont la tête n'est plus accroché au corps.

« - A cause de vous … commence-t-il, les dents serrées, mes camarades sont morts une nouvelle fois ! »

Il donne un coup de pied rageusement dans la tête du Titan qui est détaché du corps.

« - Hein … ? »

La tête est légère.

Anormalement légère.

Intrigué, Hanji s'approche une nouvelle fois de la tête et la soulève.

Elle est aussi légère qu'une plume.

De plus en plus intrigué, Hanji se dirige vers le corps du Titan et trancher la chair des bras de la créature pour les peser.

Léger.

Encore une fois.

Il répète l'opération plusieurs fois.

Une conclusion fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

Les Titans ne pèsent pratiquement rien.

 _« Normalement, ils ne devraient pas être capables de tenir sur leurs jambes s'ils avaient le poids de l'apparences qu'ils ont. Ainsi, leurs mains sont aussi légères qu'une plume, alors qu'en théoris, elles devraient peser une tonne. Et c'est probablement valable pour tout les Titans. Je crois … que ce que nos yeux voient et la réalité … sont en fait deux choses très différentes._  
 _Nous avons passé des décennies à nous battre aveiglés par la haine. Je … Contrairement à mes camarades, je veux considérer les choses d'un point de vue différent._  
 _Même si au final, ça ne mène à rien. Mais … je le ferai, quoi qu'il arrive. Je découvrirai le secret des Titans ! »_

Du sang s'échappe des jointures de ses mains, tellement ses poings sont serrés avec force. Quelqu'un arrive au galop à cheval.

« - Hanji ! s'exclame Erwin. Tout va bien, tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Erwin … le brun se tourne vers le blond qui tient un deuxième cheval pour lui. Les corps des Titans … sont légers … »

Il a encore des difficultés à accepter ce fait. Le blond fronce ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui est raconté. Ensemble, ils rejoignent les membres restants du Bataillon, soit une petite vingtaine.

« - Notre manière d'affronter les Titans n'est pas la bonne, déclare Erwin. »

* * *

 **Mur Maria, district de Shiganshina :**

Après que la cloche ait retentit, la porte du district de Shiganshina s'ouvre, laissant passer les survivants partit en expédition à l'extérieur des murs.

Comme d'habitude, les commentaires haineux fusent de partout.

« - Ils n'en ont pas marre ? A chaque fois, ça se solde par un carnage, raconte les uns.

\- A ce qu'on raconte, le major Shadis n'est pas franchement au point pour mener ses hommes. Tout le contraire d'un fin stratège. Il envoit les autres à l'abbatoire, mais lui, il revient toujours vivant, et en un seul morceau, disent les autres.

\- A côté de ça, l'équipe mené par Erwin ne déplore encore aucune perte, elle, assure une personne.

\- Ah ouais ? Ben, il ferait mieux de lui laisser sa place alors, répond un autre.

\- Fais gaffe, il t'entend !

\- Keith ! appelle la voix d'une femme. »

Elle appartient à une femme tenant un enfant de seulement quelques années dans ses bras. Le major des Bataillons d'Exploration tourne son attention vers elle. Il vient la voir.

« - Carla … C'est à toi, ce bambin ? s'étonne le soldat.

\- Oui, je te présente Eren. Tu n'as donc pas reçu le faire part que nous t'avons envoyé ?

\- Non ! Je ne crois pas … réfléchit l'homme. On a été un peu bousculés !

\- Grisha s'inquiétait beaucoup à ton sujet, tu sais, confesse la nommée Carla. Keuth … hésite-t-elle. Est ce que … tu comptes continuer comme ça jusqu'au bout ? »

Le major écarquille ses yeux, étonné des mots de son amie de longue date.

« - Veux-tu que je te dise pourquoi l'immense majorité des gens est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de son existence ? s'emporte Keith Shadis. Leur esprit est trop limitéé pour concevoir qu'il y a plus important au monde que leur propre petite vie. Résultat, ils végètent dans un conformisme affligeant sans en éprouver la moindre honte ! Moi, par contre … il fait une pause, se demandant s'il doit continuer ou non. Il opte finalement pour la première option. Je suis bien décidé à accomplir de grandes choses ! Pour ça, il ne faut pas avoir peur de s'écarter de la norme et de prendre des risques ! Seulement, le commun des hommes est trop borné pour le comprendre, ça lui passe au dessus de la tête ! la jeune mère écarquille à son tour les yeux, étonnés des paroles de son ami. Alors, toi dont le seul talent est de faire les yeux doux à tous les types qui passent, leur servir ton joli sourire et remplir leur verre, je ne suis pas surpris … que ça t'échappe. »

Erwin, un peu plus loin, tourne son regard vers Hanji à ses côtés qui est prit dans ses songes.

« - Hanji.

\- Mmh … ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Erwin ?

\- J'aimerais que tu m'aides à mettre en place une nouvelle formation qui augmenterait le taux de survie à chacune des expéditions extra-muros.

\- Une nouvelle formation ? Je pense que ça vaut la peine d'être expérimenté. »

Cette expédition fut révélatrice pour deux des membres des Bataillons d'Exploration qui deviendront important pour la révolte de l'Humanité. Celle-ci ayant déjà commencé il y a deux mois de cela, dans ls souterrains de la capitale.

* * *

 **Pensez à laisser une petite review, pour m'encourager et me montrer que l'histoire vous plait ! A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! ~**

 _ **NeahCampbell54** ~_


	6. Je promet rien

**Bien le bonjour à vous ! Comment ça va ? Bien ? Mal ? Aujourd'hui je poste le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction en espérant qu'il soit à votre goût ! ~ Je m'excuse du retard de plus d'une semaine pendant que j'y suis. Mais comme on le dit si bien : Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est ce pas ?**

 **Guest** _ **: Heureuse que cette rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes t'ai plu ! Je trouvais l'idée amusante, le coup de la chemise. J'avais lu quelque part, même si ce n'est pas une source sûre, je dois le reconnaître, que seuls Erwin et Levi connaissait le genre de Hanji. Et cette idée m'est venu à l'esprit ! Contente que cela t'ai amusé ! ~**_

 **hisana03** _ **: Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas forcé de lire cette fanfiction, cela me fait déjà plaisir qu'elle soit lu ! Le BAC et tout, je suppose ? Mais c'est terminé, alors tout va mieux maintenant, n'est ce pas ? J'attends ton avis avec impatience, dans ce cas ! ~**_

 _ **Disclamer : Au cas où personne ne l'aurait encore compris, Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Isayama-sama !**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : _"Je promet rien."_**

* * *

 **An 843 :**

Le major Keith Shadis est dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il y a quelques jours seulement, il a nommé le chef d'escouade Erwin Smith, comme étant son successeur s'il venait à décder lors d'une mission à l'extérieur des murs et le blond débarque aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle formation dont la théorie est des plus ridicule.

« - Comment ? Eviter le combat ?

\- Oui. En faisant en sorte de ne pas avoir à livrer bataille, nous étendrions notre champ d'action, affirme Erwin, le regard déterminé. J'ai baptisé cette disposition des troupes « la formation de détection à longue distance ». Nous l'avons conçu avec le chef d'escouade Hanji Zoe. »

C'est ce qu'il dit, une formation ridicule.

Hanji Zoe … C'est aussi une nouveauté. Erwin l'a imédiatement recommandé avec une certaine insolence comme chef d'escouade, il y a deux ans de cela. Cette nomination semblait tellement lui tenir à cœur que Keith a finit par céder à ce qu'on peut appeler un caprice. Le plus étonnant dans tout cela, c'est la découverte du nouveau style de combat de cette recrue.

Provocateur, mais des plus efficace.

Le but est d'attirer l'attention du Titan visé sur sa personne et ensuite de croiser les doigts pour s'en sortir vivant et entier, de préférence. Le plus étonnant est qu'il n'est encore jamais revenu avec ne serait ce qu'une seule blessure depuis qu'il utilise ce style de combat suicidaire. Une manière de faire suicidaire. Voilà ce que c'est et rien de plus.

Mais après tout, qui ne l'est pas dans les Bataillons d'Exploration, après tout ?

« - Je suggère que nous l'adoptions lors de la prochaine expédition, poursuit Erwin sans en démordre.

\- Pas qeustion. On fera ça à ma manière. Tu attendras d'être à ma place pour tester tes méthodes. »

Erwin est bien obligé de capituler pour le moment malheureusement.

* * *

 **Mur Sina, sous la Capitale Impériale :**

Des grappins viennnt s'accrocher dans la pierre et le vent siffle. Levi lâche un juron. Cela fait un petit moment que la Brigade Spéciale le poursuit à travers la totalité dela ville et il est presque à cours de gaz. Pour les semer, il en a besoin, car aujourd'hui, les fainéants des Brigades Spéciales sont sérieux.

C'est là le problème.

Et ils ne semblent avoir prit que lui comme cible.  
Le noirâtre jette un coup d'oeil en arrière et remarque un des soldats qui semble plus fort que les autres. Une sorte de collier aevc une pierre à son bout orne son cou et attire l'attention de Levi. Il s'agit à n'en pas douter d'un Haut Gradé de l'armé.

Super.

L'un de ses grappins ne s'accrochent pas convenablement dans la pierre d'un bâtiment, commençant à le faire chuter vers le sol. Fichu gravité. Heureusement, il se reprend avant d'être bien trop proche du sol, mais cette erreur lui est fatale. Des soldas le clouent au sol, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, à cause d'une douleur au niveau de son bras gauche. Il fallait que ça vienne maintenant … !

Résultat de tout cela, quelques minutes plus tard, le criminel se retrouve à genou au sol, en position évidente d'infériorité, ce qui n'est pas pour lui plaire. Il est dépouiller de son équipement et menotté.

« - Tu es en état d'arrestation pour les nombreux crimes que tu as commis, Levi. Puisque c'est ainsi que l'on t'appelle, déclare le Haut Gradé d'un ton solennel. C'est un ordre devant tout droit de son Altesse le Roi lui-même. Aussi, j'ai une vérification à faire. »

L'homme fait signe à l'un de ses hommes qui vient relever la manche du prisonnier, dévoilant un étrange symbole fait avec des fils qui lui sont cousus dans la peau. L'un des soldats ne manque pas de reculer, effrayé et dégoûté par cette vision. Le Haut Gréadé ne laisse quant à lui, strictement rien paraître.

« - J'espérais pour toi que tu n'étais pas un membre du clan Ackerman, mais il se révèle que c'est le cas, annonce-t-il. »

Levi serre les dents.

Bien sûr. La principale raison de son arrestation n'est certainement pas pour tout ses crimes perpétué dans les bas-fonds, mais pour ses origines.

Le noirâtre sent clairement du sang couler le long de son bras alors qu'on le relève pour le conduire très probablement à la surface, là où il sera enfermé sous le tribunal en attendant son jugement. A moins qu'on ne le laisse croupir dans une cellule, c'est bien, ça aussi. Surement sera-t-il, si ce n'est pas le cas, exécuté. En public ou dans le secret, au choix …

Une fois à la surface, Levi est quelque peu éblouit par la vive lumière de l'astre solaire. On le fait monter dans un fiacre avec pour seule compagnie, le Haut Gradé qui se présente comme étant Nile Dork, celui à la tête des Brigades Spéciales, suite à quoi un long silence pesant s'installe.

Nile se décide alors de lui expliquer la facheuse situation dans laquelle il se trouve actuellement.

« - Tu vas être enfermé sous le tribunal et mit en observation pendant quelques mois, puis tu seras ensuite jugé par celui à la tête des trois factions, Daris Zackley. Autrement dit, ton sort est à partir de maintenant, entre ses mains, il fait une pause, jaugeant son interlocuteur du regard. J'ai prévenu Erwin Smith de ton arrestation par lettre. Il a été désigné comme le successeur de l'acutel major des Bataillons d'Exploration, Keith Shadis, Levi relève la tête, surprit qu'on lui mentionne le blond et, en constatant ses interrogations, Nile poursuit. C'est un ami, n'est ce pas ? Il m'a un jour parlé d'un vagabond qui te ressemble et à en voir ta réaction, tu es cette fameuse personne. Il prendra très certainement tadéfense lors de ton jugement. »

* * *

 **Mur Rose, district de Trost, Q.G. Des Bataillons d'Exploration :**

Erwin Smith avise la lettre sur son bureau qui porte le sceau des Brigades Spéciales. C'est plutôt rare de recevoir ce genre de courrier. Intéressé, il s'en empare et l'ouvre soigneusement. Il ne met que quelques secondes à identifié l'criture appartenant à Nile Dork.

 _« Bonjour, Erwin Smith,_  
 _Tout d'abord, en tant que major des Brigades Spéciales, je me dois de te présenter mes félicitations pour ta nomination. Je n'ai, malheureusement, pu me déplacer pour venir le faire en face, pour cause que son Altesse le Roi m'ait confié une mission, qui est d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle je t'écris cette missive._  
 _C'est … en tant qu'ami et camarade de promotion que je vais te parler de la mission que j'ai déjà effectué à l'heure qu'il doit être._  
 _Je suis descendu au district Clandestin pour arrêter un individu suspecté d'être un membre du clan Ackerman et par conséquent, un dangereux hérétique, de par son habilleté impressionnante à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, mais aussi pour une tierce raison que son Altesse a jugé nécessaire de ne pas m'informer. Son physique est exactement le même que tu m'a décris sur ton ami des bas-fonds. Je ne doute pas qu'il s'agisse de cette même personne que je dois arrêter._  
 _Il va être enfermé dans une cellule sous le tribunal en attendant son jugement qui se déroulera en cour martiale dans quelques mois où il sera très probablement condamné à mort._  
 _J'ai pu moi-même être témoin de son talent. En le voyant, j'ai ressentis qu'il pourrait devenir un membre important à la contribution de la victoire de l'Humanité contre les Titans._  
 _Erwin, tu es doté d'un talent pour manipuler les autres. Tu es capable de sauver ce garçon, Levi Ackerman. Alors fais le, pour le bien et la survie de notre espèce._  
 _Le commandant des Brigades Spéciales, Nile Dork. »_

Le blond repose la lettre et croise ses doigts entre eux, pensif. Il enregistre tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre avec le plus grand soin. Bon … il doit à présent faire en sorte de récupérer Levi, autrement il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit exécuté.

* * *

 **An 844 :**

Il fait sombre.

Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on se trouve sous un bâtiment, dirons-nous. On peut très clairement entendre les semelles des chaussures qui claquent contre la pierre du sol ainsi que les chaines métalliques s'entrechoquant. Une mélodie, murmurer dans une langue étrangère couvre le silence pesant des lieux hostiles.

Un jeune soldat s'avance vers une cellule, celle d'où provient la mélodie et regarde curieusement à l'intérieur, s'adressant par la même occasion à l'un de ses ainés.

« - Cela fait longtemps que cette personne est ici ? Je veux dire, il ne semble pas avoir toutes sa tête, se reprend-t-il rapidement face au regard de son ainé.

\- Mmh … Quelques mois tout au plus, lui répond-on.

\- Ah bon. Qu'à fait cette personne pour se retrouver ici ? s'intéresse la nouvelle recrue.

\- … Tu entends ce les paroles qu'il chantonne ? questionne l'autre soldat avant de continuer : C'est une langue qui n'existe plus depuis la construction des murs. Elle se transmet de génération en génération chez les Ackerman, des hérétiques ! Ce type fait partie du clan de ceux qui ne veulent pas s'agenouiller devant son Altesse.

\- Comme les Bataillons d'Exploration ?

\- Entre autre, ouais. Mais … celui là, c'est un cas à part, de ce qu'on m'a dit. Il est très dangereux. »

La jeune recrue regarde l'homme aux cheveux noirs, enchainés de partout, semblant fixer un point invisible, le regard vide. Il trouve cette mélodie qu'il entend plutôt belle, lisse peut-on même dire. Il se demande ce qu'elles signifient. Certainement pas quelque chose de joyeux si l'on se fie à l'intonnation.

« - **Une chanson pour les héros involontaires.**  
 **Oh donnez-moi votre force**  
 **Nos vies sont si courtes.**  
 **Une chanson pour les héros involontaires.**  
 **Je veux être courageux comme vous …** »

Des pas résonnent, rapides.

Un homme vient se coller au barreaux de la prison du noireâtre : le chef d'escouade Hanji Zoe.

« - Salut Levi ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement. On ne s'est pas vu depuis un moment. Nous n'avons pas pu venir te voir pendant ces longs mois désolé, s'excuse-t-il ensuite, je vais te sortir de là, mais il va falloir te menotter, d'accord ? »

…

Levi roule des yeux, lassé voir agacé des paroles incessantes de Hanji. En plus, la lumière omniprésente lui fait mal aux yeux, il n'a jamais eu l'habitude d'en voir autant. Sans compter l'homme blond en train de le sentir depuis plusieurs longues minutes.

« - Je te présente Mike Zacharias, il est tout comme moi, chef d'escouade. Ne t'en fais pas, il est tout à fait apte à son rôle !

\- Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de faire ça, avant que lui foute un coup bien placé ?

\- Ah ah ah ! Toujours aussi grincheux, hein ? Il fait ça avec tout le monde. Sentir leur odeur … puis les prendre de haut, très souvent. Tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas ton cas. Ton odeur doit être spécial. Alors, Mike ? C'est quoi, son odeur ?

\- … La mort, déclare l'autre chef d'escaoude en arrêtant de humer le prisonnier, avec un fond d'eau salé, il me semble.

\- Sans blague, ironise Levi. »

Il sait parfaitement qu'il empeste la mort à des kilomètres. Ce n'est pas étonnant, quand on a vécu un long moment dans les souterrains de la Capitale. Par contre, la remarque sur son « odeur de fond », il s'en serait volontiers passé. L'eau de l'océan, voilà ce que c'est. Et pour être honnête, il n'a pas envie de penser liberté pour le moment.

Ils s'arrêtent devant une porte. Hanji le salue et s'en va avec Mike. Levi est prit en charge par deux membres des Brigades Spéciales qui le poussent à l'intérieur de la pièce avec leurs fusils.

La salle du tribunal où se déroule le jugement est grande, remplis de monde. Au plafond, on peut voir une fresque assez morbide.

Au milieu de la pièce, un endroit entouré de barrière. Dans cet endroit, en son centre, il y a une petite estarde avec un poteau métallique glissé dans le sol. On peut voir derrière les barrières en bois, des soldats représentatifs des Trois Factions de l'Armée Humaine. Le noireâtre repère Erwin Smith parmis eux, ainsu que Hanji Zoe, Mike Zacharias d'un côté et de l'autre, Nile Dork.

Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde …

Et c'est sans compter les représentants de la noblesse en fond, à côté desquels il passe.

Levi est forcé d'avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce, puis de se mettre à genou, mal gré. On passe la barre métallique dans son dos, le maintenant à genoux. Ce qu'il a horreur de cette position de soumission complète ! Le criminel teste la solidité de la structure, juste au cas où qu'il aurait besoin à en venir de se libéré de ses liens pour fuir.

Un homme entre et vient s'installer sur l'immense estrade face à Levi. Il saisit le paquet de feuilles posé devant lui et prend la parole après s'être raclé la gorge.

« - Commençons. Levi Ackerman, n'est ce pas ? ne recevant qu'un juron pour seul seule et unique réponse, le généralissime continue, considérant cela comme une affirmation. C'est une situation pour le moins inhabituelle. Les lois classiques ne peuvent s'appliquer. C'est pourquoi ce jugement se fera en Cour Martiale, le tribunal militaire et tout ceux qui y sont affiliés, explique-t-il en développant au cas où l'accusé ne saurait pas ce qu'est une Cour Martiale. On m'a donné carte blanche concernant le verdict final. Maintenant … nous allons décidé si tu vas vivre ou mourir. Aucun objection ?

\- J'ai le choix ? cela est accompagné d'un tintement de chaines métallique pour prouver ses dires.

\- Tu as la tête sur les épaules, bien, constate le juge. Je vais à présent résumé tous les crimes à ton actif, liste qui peut être courte tout comme longue de l'avis de l'accusé. Passage forcé d'un payage réussit, meurtres perpétués sur une longue durée, vols en tout genre, procuration illégal d'équipement militaire, suspicion de rebellion envers la Couronne et enfin, appartenance au Clan Ackerman, des hérétiques. La sentence paraît évidente, mais les Bataillons d'Exploration plaident en ta faveur. Nous allons donc écouter leurs arguments d'une telle décision. »

Le criminel tourne son attention vers Erwin Smith qui se tient doit à côté d'un homme au teint basané. Sûrement l'actuel major des Bataillons d'Exploration … Il semble d'ailleurs être peu sûr de lui sur ce coup, à en croire ses coups d'oeil vers le blond.

« - Moi, Keith Shadis, douzième commandant des Bataillons d'Exploration, propose d'accueillir le nommé Levi Ackerman ici présent parmi les patrouilleurs. Erwin à mes côtés à déjà été témoin de son talent et son agilité indéniables.

-Mmh … Intégré un criminel dans l'armée, réfléchir à haute voix Daris Zackley, puis il pose son regard sur l'homme à genou sur le sol. Cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine, Erwin ?

\- Oui, affirme le blond. Son agilité dépasse de loin, celle des vétérans. »

Le criminel fronce les sourcils. Il doute que ce soit vrai, en fait. Il n'a jamais combattu de Titans, comment peut-on dire ce genre de chose alors ?

« - Mais n'en profitera-t-il pas pour s'enfuir ?

\- Il sera sous le commandement d'Erwin, annocence Keith de plus en plus mis en confiance. »

Beaucoup de spectateurs s'outrent de cette proposition. Un criminel et en plus un Ackerman hérétique ? Cela va tout bonnement attiser la flamme de la rebellion dasn les rangs et finir contre un retournement du gouvernement.

Ces chuchotements commencent à insupporter Levi. Il ne s'est pas levé du bon pied ce matin, alors il a peu de patience, on peut dire. Levi tire d'un coup sec sur ses menottes, manquant de les briser au passage.

« - Vous allez la fermer ? Vous commencez à me saoulez, bande de gros ports.

\- Pardon ?! s'insurge l'un desdits « gors ports ».

\- Vous craignez pour votre petit confort à la Capitale, hein ? Si ça vous chante, venez faire une petite visite de courtoisie dans les bas-fonds, ça vous donnerz une bonne leçon. Les types de votre genre me répugne, siffle d'un ton dédaigneux le noirâtre »

Le juge tape de sa main sur le bois de sa table pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

« - C'est d'accord, tranche-t-il. Levi Ackerman intègrera les Bataillons d'Exploration. Seulement … Afin d'éviter d'animer les esprits de mauvaix augures, il devra renoncer à son nom, et ne plus commettre du crime. Entre les murs et à la surface, du moins. Es-tu d'accord avec cela, Levi ? »

L'interpellé donce ses sourcils. Renoncer à son nom ? Impossible. C'est gravé dans sa peau, son appartenance à ce clan maudit. Il jette un regard à son bras où se trouve la marque. Mais … il peut très bien juste faire comme à son habitude.

Etre juste « Levi ».

Il plonge ses iris grises dans celles de Daris qui soutient son regard. Après un long silence, il prend la parole.

« - Je promet rien. Je ferai juste comme je peux.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais prendre cela pour un oui. Erwin, Keith, je compte sur vous pour le garder sous surveillance constante le temps qu'il faudra. »

* * *

 **Deux heures plus tard :**

Levi fixe ses deux poignets sur lequels se trouvent de charmantes marques violacées, souvenir de sa captivité de plusieurs mois. Cela va mettre quelques temps à disparaître, c'est certain. Puis ses iris s'attardent sur la marque sur son bras gauche ensanglantée. Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire mal, de sentir sa peau s'étirer …

Un bandage se pose dessus et le noireâtre regarde Erwin agenouillé devant lui.

« - Cela n'empêchera certes pas la douleur de subsister, mais _elle_ est cachée et le bandage va retenir le sang, explique le blond en enroulant la bande blanhe autour du membre.

\- Dans quel pétrin m'as-tu encore mis Erwin, se lamente la major en fixant les papiers dans ses mains. Levi, j'espère que tu ne vas pas nous poser de problèmes. Beaucoup de soldats s'opposent à ton afmission, alors évite le grabuge.

\- Je commetrai pas de crime à l'intérieur des murs et à la surface, répond juste le nouveau soldat d'une voix neutre.

\- Bien, le basané regarde les papiers dans ses mains, est-ce que tu sais écrire où il faut que quelqu'un remplissent ces papiers à ta place ?

\- Je me débrouille mieux en français qu'en langue commune où j'ai les bases.

\- Le « français » ? C'est une langue qui a disparut à la construction des murs, il me semble, réfléchit Erwin.

\- Ouais, si on veut …

\- Je te laisse t'occuper des papiers de passeport de citoyenneté ainsi que l'enregistrement dans le Livre d'Etat Civils de Mitras avec Erwin dans ce cas. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on peut voir les deux amis d'enfance attablés au bureau de la pièce, de nombreux papiers devant eux.

« - « Nom », ce sera donc « Inconnu ». « Prénom », tu t'appellez bien Levi. Il faut juste que tu me dicte comment l'écrire.

\- L. E. V. I, dicte celui-ci pour l'autre qui s'exécute.

\- « Date de naissance » … Quand es-tu né, Levi ? Si tu le sais, bien sûr, se reprend-t-il en se rappelant que l'autre vient des souterrains.

\- Le vingt-cinq décembre de l'An … 817, je crois, répond la nouvelle recrue en effectuant le calcul rapidement.

\- … C'est noté. Au mur Sina, dans le District Clandestin.

\- Je ne pense pas venir de là. Mais vaut mieux écrire ça que chanter sous tout les toits : « Hé, je biens peut être d'au-delà des murs car j'ai pris un bâteau sur l'océan ! »

\- Ah ah, pouffe l'autre. Je t'imagine d'ailleurs bien faure cela !

\- Autant se suicider, ce serait plus gagnant.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais de ce bord, Levi, fait soudainement le blond.

\- Tsk. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? menace le jeune soldat. Non, pas question. Je préfère qu'on me torture jusqu'à ce que je crève. Je suis résistant à la douleur, contrairement à toi ?

\- Il me semble l'avoir compris, en effet, il fait une pause avant de murmurer : Cela me rassure. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs … »

Levi entend parfaitement ces paroles, mais ne les relève pas, faisant mine de rien n'avoir entendu. Pourquoi rebondir dessus, après tout ?

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Donnez-moi vos opinions en review et on se dit a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui doit normalement arriver mercredi !**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


	7. Je ne regretterai plus jamais rien

**Bien le bonsoir ! Ou bonjour, les deux se valent ! Je m'excuse pour se retard, mon ordinateur portable est encore une fois en panne. Quoiqu'il en soit, le chapitre est là.**

 _ **Disclamer : Shingeki no Kyojin est la propriété de Isayama-sama, encore et toujours !**_

 **IMPORTANT : Le prochain chapitre de La Vie est un Labyrinthe Tortueux ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper au clavier et il sera prêt !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : _"Je ferai en sorte de ne plus jamais rien regretter."_**

* * *

 **Mur Maria, district de Trost : **

**Quartier Général des Bataillons d'Explorations :**

Dans une certaine pièce, quelques soldats membres des Bataillons d'Explorations enfilent leur équipement de manoeuvre tridimentionnelle. Ils ne partent certes pas en éexpédition à l'extérieur des murs, mais il ne faut certainement pas négliger les entrainements ! Quelques uns ne se gênent pas pour jeter de mauvais regards à la nouvelle recrue.

Ce n'est pas étonnant, en fait.

Leur fierté a probablement dû être touché lorsqu'un criminel des Bas-Fonds n'ayant même pas suivit la formation militaire réglementaire les a rejoints. De quoi en dérouter plus d'un. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est peut être bien que c'est un voyou qui s'équipe le plus rapidement, à l'aide de geste machinaux.  
Par une vieille habitude que personne ne possède ici, Levi vérifie que sa manette fonctionne convenablement en la pressant et en la relâchant. Mmh ... Il trouve celle de gauche plutôt réticente, mais il va devoir faire avec. Il marmonne cela sans même s'en apercevoir. Prudence est la maitresse de nombre de vertu !

« - Hé, le hèle l'un des soldats présents, ton équipement a été vérifié le mois dernier, il fonctionne parfaitement.

\- On est jamais à l'abri d'un trafic d'équipement. Et pour ta gouverne, la commande gauche qui permet d'éjecter les lames émoussées est assez réticente, pour une équipement _vérifié_ , diagnostic Levi pensivement, ancrant ses iris grises ternes dans celles marrons de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu insinues quoi au juste, le nouveau ? Qu'on ne sait pas entretenir l'équipement, c'est ça ? Que nous sommes une bande d'incapables ?

\- Tu n'est pas si loin de la vérité. En fin de comte, vous êtes plus intelligents que vous le laissez paraître, constate Levi d'un ton blasé, que grand bien vous en fasse. »

Le noireâtre sort l'une de ses lames d'un des fourreaux du côté gauche et tend la manette à son ainé en lui disant de vérifié lui-même, ne se privant pas de commenter qu'un tel geste le répugne. Le soldat, un peu trop fier, saisit l'objet métallique dans sa main et tente d'éjecter la lame, en vain. Peu importe la force qu'il y met, il n'y parvient pas.

Le vagabond récupère sa commande, lassé d'un tel spectacle qu'il trouve pitoyable. Il range avec une facilité découcertante, non sans qu'un petit craquement ne se fasse entendre de l'objet.

Hé bien, on peut dire que sa première semaine commence sur les chapeaux de roue ...

* * *

« - Hé ? C'est quoi, cette façon de tenir ta lame ?! grommelle un homme blond, chef d'escouade. Elles ne sont pas faites pour être manipulées comme ça. A moins que tu aies l'intention de clamser de l'autre côté du mur ? »

Hanji Zoe, qui participe pour son plus grand plaisir à la scène, se retient vainement de pouffer de rire. Il est vrai que la lame droite de Levi est dirigée vers l'arrière. Mais il a un don, il peut réussir, et même briller ainsi !

« - Si tu m'imitais, tu ne tiendrais peut-être pas longtemps, ouais, il bat l'air de sa lame d'un geste lasse.

\- Insolent !

\- Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est trancher la nuque des Titans, d'accord ? répond cette fois-ci Levi avec agacement. Je me réserve encore le droit de le faire à ma manière. »

Hanji se met à rire aux éclats pendant que Faragon - c'est le nom de l'homme - serre les dents fasse au manque de respect du soldat. Cet insolent ...

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Faragon, tempère Hanji, Levi préfère sans aucun doute apprendre de ses erreurs. Je suis certain qu'il ne va pas mourir avant qu'on soit parvenu à vaincre les Titans.

\- Tu mets trop d'espoir en ce voyou, Hanji.

\- Et si on allait voir comment il s'en sort ? propose le brun.

\- Si tu veux, bougonne son interlocuteur. »

Les deux chefs d'escouades entrent dans la forêt où l'entrainement se déroule et cherchent la nouvelle recrue impertinente. Lorsqu'ils le trouvent, il est contre le tronc d'un arbre, semblant analyser rapidement la situation. Un soldat s'approche de la silhouette en bois d'un Titan mais rate malheureusement son coup, l'une de ses lames se plantant dans la mousse censée représenter le point faible des Titans.

Un autre soldat, impétueux, ayant "conversé" un peu plus tôt avec Levi ce matin, ne semble pas remarquer l'arme pointu pointée droit vers le ciel, obnibulé par la pensée de surpasser la voyou.

« - Gaffe devant, le prévient celui-ci.

\- Quoi ? répond l'autre. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'ils se posent sur ce qu'il risque de heurter, et éventuellement de lui donner une mort lente et douloureuse, le vidant de son sang sadiquement. Il est à deux mètres de la lame, déjà prête à lui perforer la boîte crânienne.

Le vagabond laisse échapper un juron inaudible d'entre ses lèvres et retournent bien rapidement sa lame vers l'arrière. Il s'élance à grande vitesse vers la silhouette de bois. Il se met le plus haut possible grâce à une forte impulsion prise et libère ses grappins, permettant de tourner sur lui-même dans sa chute vers sa cible.

Un "CLANG" résonne dans la forêt et Levi s'arrête de tourner, jetant un regard en coin, noir à Faragon et se contente vaguement de fixer Hanji alors qu'il s'éloigne. La lame qui était planté dans la mousse est maintenant planté dans le sol.

 _« Je dois avouer qu'il représente un atout exceptionnel, pense Faragon, cela dit, sa présence risque de créer de dissessions dans l'armée ..._  
 _Même si c'est pour le bien des Bataillons ... Peut on vraiment le laisser en liberté ?_  
 _Espérons ... qu'il ne déclenchera pas de cataclysme ... »_

* * *

 **Deux heures plus tard**  
 **Bureau du Commendant Erwin.**

Erwin Smith lève les yeux des nombreuses feuilles entre ses mains lorsqu'il entend la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Personne n'entre ainsi dans son bureau. Ses yeux croisent des iris orageuses.

Ah.

Evidement.

Il affiche un sourire amusé.

« - Levi, commence-t-il, tu devrais frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce et occasionnellement qu'on t'y autorise, ne penses-tu pas ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? hausse un sourcil son ami, ne comprenant vraiment pas apparement où est le mal en s'installant sur la chaise juste en face du blond.

\- On appelle ça la « politesse », Levi, soupire faussement le blond. Je veux bien ne rien te dire, mais d'autres Hauts Gradés sont loin d'être aussi cléments. »

Le soldat balaye l'air de sa main pour exprimer la futilitée de la chose ainsi que le fait que cela lui est égal. Le blond réfléchit un instant, fixant son homologue en même temps. Celui-ci ne bronche pas.

« - Est-ce que tu t'y connais en tactique militaire, Levi ? le questionne finalement le commandant au bout d'un long moment.

\- Ouais, un minimum. Je sais traquer quelqu'un et mettre une tactique ou une formation en fonction de telle ou telle situation, ce genre de bricoles.

\- Dans ce cas, le blond lui montre la grand papier devant lui, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le noireâtre se lève et se penche su le schéma de formation. Il la regarder un petit moment, pensif, avant de donner son opinion sans lever les yeux du papier.

« - C'est la formation qui sera utilisé pour la prochaine expédition ?

\- Oui, elle n'a encore jamais été expérimenté. Hanji m'a aidé à mettre au point. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- ... Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour combattu des Titans, mais je pense que les pertes vont beaucoup baissées avec cette formation. Elle couvre une grande surface et répartit les différents soldats du Bataillon. Il faudra faire attention où tu places tes subordonnées, une seule erreur peut être mortelle. Elle consiste en quoi ?

\- Elle consiste à éviter l'affrontement avec les Titans grâce à des fusées du fumée de couleur. Jusqu'à présent, les Bataillons d'Exploration mettait en avant l'élimination des Titans, mais nous allons plutôt nous pencher pour construire des bases à l'extérieur des murs et le cartographié.

\- Comment éviter les Titans, dans ce cas là ?

\- Hanji a inventé quelque chose d'intéressant appelé "fumigène". Il s'agit d'une sorte de fumée qui est envoyé dans le ciel. Il y en a plusieurs couleurs pour diverses situations, Erwin pose son doigt au centre de la formation, avec le major, nous serons ici, afin de diriger la formation.

\- Cette formation est plutôt bonne. Si tu acquies des soldats avec un talent hors pair, il n'y aura plus de perte ou elles deviendront vraiment minoritaires.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense. »

* * *

 **Quelques mois plus tard**  
 **Quelque part à l'extérieur des murs.**

Levi serre les dents et les rennes de son cheval à l'aide de ses doigts.

Sa première expédition commence à tourner au cauchemar.

D'abord, commençons par le problème géologique : il pleut des cordes, et un épais brouillard englobe les lieux. Par conséquent, il est impossible de voir les Titans à l'approche, le seul moyen est d'être à l'écoute, et les fumigènes sont à exclure. Pouvait-on rêver mieux ? Certainement pas ! Ensuite, il n'a presque plus de gaz. Il a dû en utiliser beaucoup à cause du terrain plat qui est loin d'être son domaine. Après tout, il vient des souterrains, il y a toujours un endroit où s'accrocher ! Et pour finir, il a perdu de vue l'escouade où il a été affecté. Oui, il a réussit à perdre de vue le major, Erwin, Mike et Hanji. Vraiment, on ne peut faire mieux !

Soudainement, le voyou aperçoit sur le sol, des immenses traces de pas. Appartenant à n'en pas douter, à des Titans.

« - Je les aurais contourné ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et s'élance à la poursuite de ces traces géantes.

L'équidé s'arrête sur le bord d'une colline de terre d'à peine un mètre de hauteur mais suffisante pour donner une vue sur un cortège de cadavres. Levi serre encore plus les dents et les rennes de son destrier, puis commence à galoper à travers les corps. Puis au loin, se font voir des Titans.

Trois.  
A cause du carnage devant lequel il vient de passer, il s'envole et vient massacrer avec rages les Titans.  
Pendant son acte, Levi repense aux mois passés parmi les soldats des Bataillons d'Exploration. Beaucoup lui demandant de leur faire confiance. Et il a vu de ces personnes, décapitées.

* * *

« - Là-bas ... de la vapeur qui s'échappe de corps de Titans. Une meute entièrement décimée ... ça doit être lui ! »

Erwin se dirige vrs la source de la fumée. Lorsqu'il arrive ... une vision d'horreur s'étale devant ses yeux. Des cadavres humains décapités par les Titans, les trois corps de ceux-ci en pleine décomposition et dans un sale état. Non loin d'un des corps, à genou sur le sol, une main sur son mollet gauche ...

« - Levi ! appelle Erwin. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? les yeux grisâtre de l'appelé se posent sur le blond. Ces Titans ... tu les as tués à toi tout seul ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Erwin est effrayé par un humain. Il est effrayé par son ami. Par Levi.

Voyant que ce dernier ne bouge pas, il s'avance vers lui, toujours à cheval, inquiet. Assez proche, il parvient à entendre le murmure de son ami.

« - J'en ai assez ...

\- Levi ? »

Sans crier garde, le criminel se jette sur Erwin, le faisant chuter au sol. Le blond se redresse sur ses genous, Levi face à lui, avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« - J'en ai assez ...

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Levi ? »

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui montre ses mains tâchées de sang, tenant les épées. Le sang coule le long de ses bras et quelques gouttes entrent en colision avec le sol. Ses mains tremblent légèrement.

« - Tu vois ce sang sur mes mains, Erwin ... ? demande faiblement Levi, la tête baissée. Elles sont souillés de sang. Je n'avais jamais tué comme ça, Erwin ...

\- C'était la première fois que tu tuais ? s'étonne son ami blond.

\- Non ... il redresse la tête, ancrant ses pupilles pour une fois emplis d'une détresse sans nom, dans celle moins assurée que d'habitude d'Erwin. Non, mais ... J'ai pris du plaisir à tuer ! Tu te rends comptes, Erwin ! Je me suis amusé à faire couler le sang ! J'ai les mains souillés ... »

Erwin se saisit des mains de son ami fermement, se recevant un regard déterminé.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Levi. C'est pareil pour moi. Tu vas finir par t'y faire. »

Puis, sans crier garde, il passe ses mains dans le dos du criminel et l'attire contre lui, le serrant avec force.

« - J'en ai marre, tu sais, Levi ... Je ne veux pas de tout ça ... J'veux juste retourner en bas ... dit-il à voix basse. »

 _« Serait-ce qu'on appelle "le mal du district" ? pense Erwin. »_

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne peut permettre à Levi de faire cela. Le blond se lève, surplombant de toute sa hauteur Levi.

« - D'où viennent les Titans ? commence-t-il. Que font-ils sur notre terre ? Pourquoi dévorent-ils les humains ? _Nous n'en savons rien ..._ Tout comme le reste à leur sujet. Tant que nous resterons dans l'ignorance, les Titans nous boufferont. Et tant que nous resterons confinés à l'intérieur de ces murs, ce rapport de force ne bougera pas, il tend le doigt vers le lointain horizon où le soleil commence lentement mais surement à refaire surface. Regarde le paysage qui nous entoure ! Un vaste espace à perte de vue. Peut-être qu'il nous éclairera sur un moyen d'échapper à la détresse dans laquelle nous sommes plongés, il fait une courte pause. Le problème est que des personnes s'opposent à ce que nous sortions des murs. Ils cherchent par tout les moyens à protéger leurs intérêt, bien en sécurité dans leur coin, ses sourcils se froncent. Rien d'étonnant, après tout. Le regard des hommes est masqué, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, depuis maintenant cent ans ! Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce dont l'extérieur peut regorger. Qu'en est-il de toi, Levi ? le noirâtre écarquille ses yeux. Où est donc passé ton discernement ? Tu veux abandonner les Bataillons d'Exploration ... et retourner dans tes obscurs bas-fonds ? le soleil transperce les nuages de pluie. Nous ne renoncerons jamais à aller à l'extérieur ! le blond lui tend une main chaleureuse, lui offrant un petit sourire. Joint-toi à nous, Levi ! L'Humanité a besoin de ton talent ! »

Une vague de vent vient balayer le visage de Levi, faisant voler sa cape verte orner d'un aile bleue croisé à une blanche. Il ferme ses yeux.

 _« Depuis que j'ai rejoint les Bataillons d'Exploration, je vais de surprise en surprise ... Cet endroit est remplis de types complètement barges. C'est comme si c'était ... une maison de fous ici._  
 _Un groupe de révolutionnaire ... Voilà ... ce que sont les Bataillons d'Exploration. Et j'ai envie de me tenir à leurs côtés ... »_

« - Je te préviens. Dorénavant, il n'est plus question de mensonges ou je te réduit au silence.

\- Evidement, sourit Erwin. »

Une fois Levi monté sur son cheval, Erwin lui explique ce qu'ils vont à présents faire.

« - Allons récupérer les bombes sonores encore sèches dans les charettes. Là-bas, nous redéploirons les troupes en formation de détection. Nous devons faire vite. Les Titans reprendront sûrement du poil de la bête quand le ciel se sera éclaircie. Pour éviter que le bilan des pertes humains ne s'alourdissent, il est primordial de rejoindre le major en première ligne, il fait une pause. On doit rentrer vivants coûte que coûte ! »

Les deux chevaux s'en vont ainsi au galop.

* * *

 **Quelques mois plus tard**  
 **Mur Maria, District de Shiganshina.**

Les Bataillons d'Exploration est une nouvelle fois devant la porte du district de Shiganshina qui sépare le territoire des hommes à celui des Titans.

Levi fixe le dos d'Erwin Smith devant lui, attendant l'ouverture de la porte.

 _« Je n'ai jamais compris. Cela à toujours été ainsi ... Même si je crois en mes forces ... Même si je crois sincérement aux choix que mes camarades font ... Personne ne peut savoir comment ça va se finir._  
 _Cependant ... Cet homme arrive à voir ce que je ne vois pas. Très bien. Je te suivrai, Erwin Smith. »_

« - En avant ! »

Les troupes s'élancent vers l'extérieur.

Le porte passé, Levi lève ses yeux vers le ciel azur ensoleillé, regardant deux oiseaux volant librement dans les ciel.

 _« Je ferai en sorte de ne plus jamais rien regretter. Jamais. Jusqu'au bout. »_

* * *

 **Au cas de doute, je tiens à préciser que ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée/journée, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review et on se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour un prochain chapitre ! ~**

 ** _NeahCampbell54 ~_**


	8. INFORMATION

p style="text-align: center;"strongSalut, salut ! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEt non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, et je m'en excuse. Ceci est une note d'information pour signaler que la fanfiction est mise est pause jusqu'à environ mi-août, afin que je puisse profiter pleinement de mes vacances. J'ose espérer que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSur ce, je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances (pour ceux qui le sont) et à dans environ un mois !/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNeahCampbell54 ~/strong/p 


End file.
